Transformers Armada
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: This has two new characters in it. JadeWing and her mini-con Crescent Moon. She found on earth as a cybertronian youngling but turn human. She act like a cowboy a little but she is good friends with 3 humans and many cybertronain autobots. This is her story with her mini-con. Hotshot x OC. Genres: Adventure/Family/Romance
1. Episode 1

**Yep this is my first Chapter of Armada, Please do not be upset for the Transformers prime, I'm still working on it (stuck on crisscross and taking a break from it, plus i'm welcoming a new Human/Cybertronian OC and Mini-con into this one )**

**Okay I like to introduce you my Human/Cybertronian OC Jade Wing and OC mini-con Crescent . Take it away.**

**Jade wing: Hiya there mate. Jade wing in the house.I'm also human, Thanks to being scatter and found on earth as a human, I know who my father is and I here to tell you all transformers belong to hasbro and no one else. Only OC's belong to our favorite author CLM. Your turn.**

**CLM: Thankyou Jade Wing. You're turn Crescent.**

**Crescent: -Beeps- -boops- -whirles-**

**Jadewing: Uh he said ' Hi there, i'm crescent, a moon mini-con and Jadewing mini-con ' That is what he said.**

**CLM: Thankyou jade. Anyways lets get to it. Peace of advice, Jade wing is jetfire daughter, and he doesn't know she sneaked off to fight alongside Optimus, Hotshot and Redalert.**

* * *

Light years ago, deep in the cosmos a unique digital entity came into being in search for other life forms, it sent explorers out to the furthest regions of the galaxy these digital mechanical being became known as Transformers.

One of the first planets inhabited was soon to became known throughout time and space as cybertron.

A civil war began Between raged on intake was raced on by tiny bots known mini-cons. All way consider as spark tools use to boost power. These mini-cons were woken by an error protocol but then join forces and resisted Domination by both autobots and Decepticons.

Battle after battle and after many casualties when both autobots and decepticons were caught in a deadlock, realizing that victory will come to high of a price. The warring faction called in a truce. And in this truce it was decided in that enormous craft to be constructed for mini-cons would be catapulted into space to never be used again in arms of another inter-galactic war.

Finally after drifting for million of years. The mini-con ship collided with the moon, circling a primitive planet known as earth. The craft and cargo shatter. Casting mini-cons into every corner of the planet.

Eventually the earth shifted for million of years, the mini-cons laid in dormant and thats where our story begins.

* * *

**(Jade and others)**

_'Hi my name is Jade wing, You could say i come from your average ordinary neighborhood, but you didn't hear that for me. I'm not your average Ordinary teenage girl, Thats for sure.'_

"Hey jade " Rad called out riding his bike.

_'For me i was riding my bike as well, Mountain bike i should say, Rad bike wasn't really made for mountains lol.'_

"Hey mate" I said riding beside him.

_'Yeah i know, i sound like a cowboy, that's because i live on ranch, since i should say i was found on a ranch as a robotic machine from outerspace, my adoptive parents tried to hide it from me, but i was to smart and told them i was cool with it.'_

Anyways my school well i could say it's okay

"Ha! Yeah!" Carlos said riding his skateboard.

Rad and me looked over with a surprised look.

"Hey" carlos said with a peace-sign fingers.

_' Thats our buddy carlos, he's really cool and we hang out pretty much all the time, I guess we knew him since kindergarten, Carlos is one sweet skateboarder, I bet if he put his mind to it that one day he can turn pro ' _

We made our way to school as i smile hearing carlos cheer once again '_ thats lincoln middle school and i'm in seventh grade and this is were our adventure begins '_

**(In school)**

Rad was putting his stuff in his locker, i was leaning against the lockers and carlos was talking

"Man, you guys beat me again dude, Thats three in a row" carlos said as rad and carlos bump fist and i rolled my yellow topaz eyes.

"Mate, you got keep trying if you gonna beat the fastest" I said with a giggle as carlos nodded his head.

I saw rad turn his head and i looked as well noticing alexis.

"Hey alexis, how ya doing?" rad and i said but i added the mate into it.

Alexis sighs and waves " oh yea, good morning rad, good morning jade" alexis said.

"Hey we were just wondering wanting to come with us after school" rad started

"Were heading up the mountain to scope out with cave we found, mate" I finished as we watch alexis walk past us.

Alexis slouched her shoulders down and rubs the back of her head " Sorry guys, but i'm gonna have to take a rain check, I got a math test and i told my mom come straight home, so FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Alexis said.

I flinched and blinked my yellow topazes eyes " sure thing, i understand alexis" i said not bothering to say 'mate'.

Alexis giggles, turns away and walks off to class

_' I had gotten addicted of saying mate because of my father and my adoptive father saying it, but oh well who cares anyways.'_

"Is it just me or you getting a instinct feeling little miss stuck up diss up big time " Rad said.

"I hope you realise i heard that rad " Alex said walking down the hall.

"Boys, you have to wait until the girl out of sight before saying that, mate" i said

"I guess you right" rad said.

"I'm tellin ya man there is no winning when it comes to girls, is there " Carlos said.

"you got that right, mate. since i'm the only girl standing here" I said with my arms crossed.

"We'll if it isn't the dweeb triplets " Billy said as we turn our head toward them.

_'They couldn't tell i was a girl because i was wearing boy size cowboy closes and a cowboy hat. I love my outfits, the only way the can tell i saw a girl is because of my name, Jade Wing, put them together and you have a cybertronian name, thats right '_

"Oh, why don't you buzz off, mate" I said.

billy smiled at me and spoke " I cant believe your both suckers for punishment " Billy said as i tighten my arms against my chest, keeping my anger down to a minimum.

"So how you didn't invite me and billy along, huh" fred asked.

The bell rang as we stood there. " thats a stupid question" Rad said.

"Who cares, I mean would you seriously want to be seen in public with these three greeks " fred said as i shrugged, not really caring about what fred and billy saying.

I simply got up and walked to class before being yelled at.

'_ lets just say i want to spend the rest of my time in class and not detention, i have less time spending with those two annoyance then rather get yelled by the teacher let alone the principle.'_

" uh guess you right, be like ' hey you hanging with first graders ' " Billy said.

Carlos puffed his cheek and leaned over " Hey, why ya mind your own business you creeps" Carlos said.

They paused after hearing tapping " If you haven't notice the bell has rang so get to your class " the teacher said.

" Okay " everyone said except me, i was already long gone.

_' well the pretty much what you call a start an average day for me, pretty exciting huh But outside of school thats a whole other story We live in a high desert and up on the hills is the cosmos research center, Both rad parents work there, I should say my Adoptive aunt and uncle work there since i'm living with them now as astronomer '_

" Psst hey, alexis, " rad said.

_' And alexis, She a good friend, but rad thinks she likes him, honestly he think she playing hard to get thats all '_

After school, carlos gotten his skateboard, but putting his gear on, I on the other hand, unchained my bike and slipped my helmet on with my White and green cowboy hat on top of my helmet.

" Okay mate, ya ready for some high tailing to the mighty mountains" I said as i stroll up to them on my bike.

"Yeah man, hey are you stoke as i am about going up to the mountains?" Carlos said.

"Yeah mate" i said with rad saying just ' yeah ' as we held out thumbs up.

"But we better get moving or else we get stuck up there after dark,but that wont be a problem for our miss cowboy here" Rad said.

"Nope, i'm special in my own unique way " I said as i pedal my mountain bike out of the school grounds toward the mountains.

"You're right, Lets get this show on the road. hey she left us behind man " Carlos said as they both gone after jade.

I look back seeing them follow as i hear cheer from behind with a giggle, I pedal fast, not able to lose an ounce of breath.

"You mates gotta catch up to me, if you wanna win " I yelled at them with laughter as my i pedal. My bike looked like it was ready to give because it was leaving off smoke as i pedal.

**(The mountains)**

"Whoa, it's dark in here " I said as something felt like pulling me into the cave as i didn't want to show any signs of it in front of the others.

"We'll here we are carlos, jade. " Rad said.

"Sa-weet " Carlos said.

"So are you both ready?" rad asked.

"You bet mate" I said as i walk ahead of them.

_' I don't need no stinkin flashlight, my eyes were meant for this type of stuff, Sure born cybertronian then turn human, it didn't turn out that bad, no way was i gonna lose this but i did have a feeling that something more gonna happen '_

"Yeah" carlos said as rad turned the flashlight on.

We made it half way and carlos was making a way for us to go back.

"Boy this place is creeper then i thought" rad said.

"You aren't scared now are ya mate?" I asked.

"No" raf said.

"You just make sure we can find our way back " rad said.

"Don't get freaky on me everything under control all we have to do is follow the rope and were out of here" Carlos said.

"I hope you're right mate, I don't have a map in my head of this cave " I said.

"Don't worry " carlos said

"Should i remind you, telling a girl not to worry is really gonna worry them " I said.

Rad chuckles " since when are you a girl at all " Rad said.

"Since never, But just because i disguise as a guy doesn't mean i can't act like a girl" I stated as it shocked both boys.

I stopped at the two way path.

"Uh guys ?" i said.

"Which way now?" rad said.

"I say back because we ran out of rope" Carlos said.

"Hey wait a minute i got it " Rad said as he crouched down and place a few smaller rocks together to form an arrow.

"Good idea." I said.

"We mark our route with rocks pretty cool huh" Rad said.

I nodded my head and decided to move toward the left with them following.

"You're a regular genius einstein " Carlos said.

"I'm starting to realise why i even bother" rad said.

I shook my head.

"Rad you just jealous I'm better looking, Haha" Carlos said.

"In your dream pal" rad said.

"Please, back at my home, i seen better looking guys then you two" I said waving them off as i followed them, I was stuck between carlos and rad, How i do not even want to know.

"Wait up!" was echoing through the tunnel.

"Did you hear that?" carlos said.

"Probably water dripping" rad said.

"Yeah" carlos said.

"what you're getting scare now mate" I said

"What no! I'm not getting scared " Carlos said as i giggle.

"Or it just your overreacted imagination" rad said.

"But i could've sworn i heard voices " Carlos said.

"Whatever" Rad said.

"Whatever mate" I said at the same time as rad.

few more minutes of walking and we hear yelling coming through our tunnel.

"There that noise again and it seems closer" Carlos said as we stopped as carlos moved forward to me and rad.

"You're losing it" rad said.

"Let go scope this out okay" Carlos said as i sigh.

"hey were you going" Rad asked.

"Uh this thing is starting to bug me " Carlos said as he steps on a lose rock as the earth began to shake

"Hey carlos look out" me and rad said.

The rock under us gave way as we went sliding the boys were yelling and i was cheering with excitement as i was the walls turn and move around each corner as they screamed and me cheering.

I looked at both the boys and seeing their faces as i laugh with cheering enjoying the Sliding ride as the slide came to a edge as we fly off it, landing on the ground roughly, i felt a small rock cutting my lower left leg above the ankle, but i quickly cover it up with a rip sleeve and wrapped it up.

Both the boys were groaning and so was i.

"Can we do that again, that was more fun than riding a roller-coaster mate, but you both okay?" I said

"Yeah, you alright carlos and jade" Rad asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine a small cut but i got it patched" I said.

"Yeah, but what just happened here, It's like we open some hidden shaft and ended up in the old chamber " Carlos asked.

"Let's check it out" rad said.

We stood up, but for me, I nearly fell over, Carlos catched me with my right arm thrown over his shoulder and around his neck.

"Thanks mate" I said with carlos nodding his head with a smile.

Rad brought out his torch and light it up as we looked at where the light was.

"Holy cow what in the world is that" rad asked.

I looked at what he was seeing and my yellow topaz eyes widen " I have no clue " I lied with no hesitation.

_' oh man if father was here, he know what to do, ugh my back hurt bad too, i guess my body telling me to change because i got the feeling something gonna come quick and soon ' _

"I don't think we are the first ones down here" rad said.

"i know but whatever it was i'm sure it wasn't from earth" Carlos said.

*I know it wasn't from earth, it's from my home planet, but what is it doing here* i thought to myself.

"But the good thing is it looks like it's been stuck in this cave for a while" Carlos said.

"Yeah" rad said.

We looked around, i pulled myself off carlos shoulder and began to walk around, My eyes were still useful, but i felt like i was getting a certain reading as i turned and saw two glowing green lights as i stood there.

"Do you think anyone lives down here?" I heard heard rad say

"There only one way to find out" carlos said and yelled " HEY IF ANYONE STILL DOWN HERE SPEAK UP OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE OKAY" carlos said.

I heard them made their way toward my location as i sat down watching the two glowing green plates.

"Whoa something really bizarre happen down here" rad said.

"Yeah look at all these rocks their all melted, hey check it out a stair case" Carlos said as he was rad light pointing at.

"This is getting stranger by the moment, right jade?" rad said.

"Not strange for me mate" I said with a smirk.

"Do you have any clue what happen down here rad, jade" carlos asked.

"wish i did" rad said.

"Nah mate, none comes to mind " I said.

"I almost looks like an ufo crash site" Carlos said.

"No kidding mate " I said as we head down the stairs.

"Hey guys do you think the stairs are safe" carlos said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey carlos becareful" rad said as he followed along with be behind.

"Whoa" Was all they were saying, I was crossing my arms, not liking thsi site at all.

* this is all to familiar to me * i thought to myself once again as i look where the light was toughing.

"Hey carlos, jade over here " Rad said.

Rad ran over to the two glow plates as i followed behind.

"Please rad, jade be careful okay " Carlos said

"aw man what is it" Rad said.

Me and rad reached over, touching the two glowing plates.

"I don't know but it sure looks radioactive" Carlos said.

I would touch one of the plates at the same rad did, as the two plates began to let off a signal as they plates began to glow bright white as me and rad began to yell.

"Rad no" Carlos said.

All three of us were yelling at the same time, engulfing in blind white as the whole cave began to shake like an earthquake.

Me and rad picked up the two plates and looked at it.

"Come on rad, jade, lets high tail it out of here" Carlos said as the whole place began to glow. "Now whats going on!" Carlos said.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here like now, Mates " I said as i stood up, cradling the plate close to me.

"right" Rad said, holding his plate up close.

I ran off to the exit of the cave with both the boys following me as i was the first to get out of the mountain. I looked up at the sky and saw three lights * friends, foe and others are awakening and coming here. My dad finally coming here * I thought with a wide grin on my face.

I watched as the lights in the sky disappear before my yellow topaz eyes as i turn around, knowing rad and carlos are still far behind as i sigh and sat down.

I stare at the plate and smiles * for some reason i know you, and you know me, well once you show yourself, i think i'll know who you are, but i don't think i'll be ready to show who i am just yet * i thought to myself and giggles.

I turn around hearing gasping from ranning and giggles at carlos and rad.

"Tired mates?" i said.

"Hey, when did you get out of there?" rad said.

"I took a head start, surprisingly i haven't run out of breath yet" I said.

"No kidding amigo " carlos said.

I shook my head and heard ' fresh air' coming from carlos as i let out a small giggle.

" would you two keep going, this whole place can still blow" rad said.

"Oh calm down mate, It was an aftershock, nothing to it " I said. * yeah right my scanners are off the hook right now matey * i thought to myself.

I stood up and follow rad to our rides as we saw another light and i didn't like this at all as we looked up .

"It starting to get freaky again " Carlos said.

"Uh. great. now would be the best time to change" I whisper to myself but turned to look at the boys * but not here * I thought as i turned around once again and saw a purple looking thing, growing and turning into something i feared most * MEGATRON!* i screamed in my head.

"What is that thing" rad asked.

"No clue " carlos said.

"No idea" I said as i stepped back.

I watched the purple thing disappear, showing a shadow figure as the shadow disappear showing megatron landing on the ground at the same time.

" Um, run like now, mate?" i asked.

"Listen to me you guys, what ever you do do not panic" Alexis said.

I listen to the commotion going between rad and alexis as rad ran to her. But me, i ran another direction. Leaving carlos alone, My panel glowed and blinded me as i hide behind a rock as i saw a silver and gray mini-con stand before me with a yellow crescent moon on its arms and head as i nodded

I was ignoring the three as i was to busy trying to get back to my normal state but then i heard carlos speaking about something " leave it alone rad" and then that it i snapped out of it, mini-cons on earth, as i shifted my body onto the rock and closed my eyes and think of home, my father and flying.

My body shifted and began to disappear, replacing my human body with a youngling cybertronian body, a Silver, dirty white with green lines on my wings, a red cockpit, my visor was a topaz yellow with a battle mask covering my mouth.

As my transformation was taking longer then expected megatron was already after the kids * can't this transformation hurry up, as much as i want, i need to be an autobot here and now! * i thought to myself, my mini-con has copy my mountain bike and transformed onto my transforming body, syncing itself with me, as my back gain a second set of wings.

I heard the sound of a mini-con activating as i turn my head, watching a blue, white and orange mini-con appare with it head spinning and scanning rad bike as it transformed.

I smiled as i saw them on the highwire as my transformation finally finished as i ran up after them, blocking the rock that was shot at them.

Megatron made his way toward them and me as i held my arms out " Don't think of it megatron" I said.

"Hmm, You have something of mine" megatron said.

"I don't know what your talking about megatron" I said.

"We have what?" Alexis said.

"Give it back immediately or you should suffer the consequences " megatron said.

"Aww great " rad said.

"No way megatron" I said.

"I have given you a chance earthlings" megatron said as he was reaching for the mini-con.

I swung my leg up, kicking megatron arm away as i heard a familiar voice.

"Stand down megatron" optimus said.

"O..Optimus prime" I said with a smile. * Finally he's here*

We all looked beside up and standing there, in the bright light was optimus prime.

"Optimus prime!" megatron said with a shock.

"Optimus who?" All three said as i transformed back into my human body and ran to them with my mini-con.

We stood there watching the battle between an autobot leader and a decepticon leader colliding hand to hand together.

"I get the feeling this is all my fault" Rad said.

"Uh no, it's not. It's more like our fault" I said.

* * *

**We'll there you go, I did my best on it, Hoping it would work, Had it on my mind for some time now and Still it was fun, This is only for a break of TFP: A new life a Great war. Hoping any of you can give me ideas of the episode crisscross on that story.**

**R&R and bye**


	2. Episode 2

**I hope the first chapter turned out good, Because i tried my best to put some good detailing in it. What do you think Jade.**

**Jade: i think she did good.**

**CLM: thanks jade. Anyways To the next episodes, Be warned no secret chapters to this. This a full out blow through the episodes. Just to get some ideas into Crisscross of TFP: a new life a great war.**

**Jade: yep CLM does not own transformers prime. They all belong ot hasbro. She only owns me and crescent moon in this tv story.**

**Hotshot: glad she does * he whispers***

**CLM: I HEARD THAT! * i yelled ***

***hotshot rans with me tossing drills at him* get back here so i can dismantle you! * chases after him ***

**Jade: Well um there you go, Read slow and clam and don't hurt your brain CLM already done that yesterday.**

* * *

We four stood there watching the battle between optimus prime and Megatron. We saw optimus slam megatron into the wall of the mountain.

"I want the mini-cons" megatron said.

"Mini-con?" alexis said.

I stood there with my mini-con stand behind me with the blue white and orange mini-con.

"Come on Alexis, Jade " Rad called as we turned around " We got to get out of here" Rad said.

We, four took off running with the two mini-cons running behind us as we stopped and looked what was coming next.

*Oh great who this one decepticon or Autobot?* i asked myself in my own head as i saw who it was * I had to ask myself * i thought to myself with annoyance.

"W-what is that?!" rad said.

We turned to the side and saw another cybertronian appear as this one landed on the ground beside the red and white transformer as carlos fell over.

* Really! Another one!* I yelled in my head, ready to scream at them.

"Carlos " me and rad said as we ran over to him and help him up.

I looked behind me and saw a blue and white bot land behind us and looks over to the side and saw a yellow and red bot appear beside the other one. * Hotshot and red alert are here finally they must be part of optimus team * I was excited to see this with my own topaz eyes.

I realised we were surrounded by both decepticon and autobot and i mean surrounded.

"It's a show down" carlos said.

"Come on follow me" Alexis said as we ran off following her.

Starscream zoomed in and found two of our mini-cons with us along with me being a cybertronian in human form.

"Hey demolisher was got an extra autobot running with the earthlings" Starscream said.

"We'll starscream get them then " Demolisher said.

Starscream reached out toward us and i gasped * Great they know * I said in my head as i transformed into my cybertronian form and slide in front of starscream with hotshot to stop him as me and hotshot were locking arms with starscream.

"Good to see you again hotshot" i said.

"Jadewing where you been hiding?" Hotshot said with a smirk.

"Alexis, Carlos, Rad go get out of here" I said.

"Run for it alexis" I heard rad shout.

"come on, Let head for the cave, Leave jade here she can handle them." Rad said as alexis followed with both mini-cons.

I turned my head toward red alert who was throwing two punches into demolisher with one hand as i heard demolisher groaning as i giggle at it.

Megatron turned around " what a weakling " megatron said as he turned back around and get tackled down my optimus.

"Give it up megatron" Optimus said.

Megatron growls " I'll be back " megatron said warping himself out of site along with demolisher and starscream.

"Yes! my first battle and we scared the cow doggies out of them" I cheered.

"Hey, where they go" hotshot said as he turns to optimus.

"Autobot front and center, you too youngling" Optimus said.

I nodded and ran over to him with the two full grown bots.

"Yes sir, are you alright sir" red alert said.

"Yes but we are all in great danger we can't let megatron get ahold of the mini-cons" optimus said.

I stood there feeling ignore " I know their using short warping equipment so they must have a base set up somewhere near here" I heard hotshot said.

Red alert turned his head and looked up " Their up there" red alert said.

"I got the feeling i'm gonna have a long lecture to come" I said.

"Indeed you do youngling, you name first of all" Optimus said.

I stood up properly with my hand saluted to my head " JadeWing sir, Jetfire Daughter sir" I said.

Optimus chuckles and nodded " Alright at ease Jadewing, May i ask how you gotten to earth?" Optimus asked.

"Cybertronian escape pod, i was put into one a while ago by my father sir, i ended up here and somehow turned human and raised here ever since " I said as i adjust my position.

"I'll explain more when i find my human friends along with mini-cons " I told them as i turned back into a human and ran off to find them.

**(Inside the cave)**

"I think well be safe down here" Rad said.

I ran toward them without breaking a sweet as i stop.

"So this is were you ran off to mates" I said.

They looked at me with shocked as i giggled and walked to my mini-con.

"don't count on it" alexis said.

"What do you mean alexis" rad said

"Rad its so obvious those robots are definitely come looking for us" Alexis said.

"They will but what do the want with us anyways" Rad said.

"It's them their after and her" Alexis said.

I stood there and blinks " their not after me alexis, yes i can transform into a robot, thats who i am, But i'm with the good guys" I said.

"Aw come on dude, they didn't want me" carlos said.

"No you. them" Me and alexis said.

"It's those little robots there they want" alexis said.

"you really think so?" rad asked.

"I pretty sure of it" alexis said.

Alexis lean over and heard her talk to it " are those other robots after you?" she asked.

The mini-con beep and buzzed at the same time as i blink.

" I think he likes you alexis" Rad said.

"Yeah mate, you sure got a mini-con crushing on you" I said giggling.

"So do you understand what he saying, do you jade" Rad said.

"I haven't gotten a clue" alexis said.

"Sure do mate" I said.

The mini-cons beep and ran off after each other as i followed with rad,carlos and alexis behind me as we ran into an elevator.

"Hey what kind of cave is this" alexis said.

I lean against the wall and crossed my arms, hiding my giggles and my worries behind a courage and trustful face with a smile as the door slide close

"uh we'll be trapped in here" Alexis said.

"If we can get out of here, then they can't get in " Rad said.

"Okay you two cow doggies, it's gonna be alright, nothin gonna get us, pretty much were going down then up got it mates" I said.

"Yeah, i guess you right" rad said and looks at alexis.

"What it's true isn't alexis" rad said.

"Sure but were still trap" Alexis said.

"armor mechanal amigo wouldn't lead us into danger, he;s on our side remember" Carlos said.

The mini-cons beeps and alexis look glares at carlos " I hope your right " Alexis said.

"And i see why the horses cant tie this chicka down mates, the saying goes ' looks can kill ' and i mean it her does mate" I said.

We turned our head as the doors open, revealing a white machinery room as i walk head of them with the two mini-cons behind me, as i whistle.

"Home sweet home, I feel like i'm a shrimp in an big alabama state size ship" I said with a cowboy accent as i lean against the machinery, pulling out my harmonica and blowing into it, playing home sweet alabama tone with my harmonica.

"Whoa sweet come on" carlos said as he ran in.

"Carlos wait for us" Alexis yelled.

I watched them ran into the machinery room as i shook my head lightly as i kept playing my harmonica.

"This is what they been trying to tell us all along so they are really from outer space, I bet they came from a distance galaxy from a long time ago to escape from those big robots, maybe the use small robots like them to increase their power or something" Rad said.

"Almost true" I whisper lowly.

"their ship must of crash landed on earth and they tracked them down" rad finished saying.

"Wow did they think so?" alexis said.

" thats the only reason to think of why those big robots would come after them" rad walks over to the control panel " lets see if i can get some information from the ships computer" rad said.

Rad touched a button as a large image of megatron appear.

"Rad what is that?" Carlos said.

"Megatron, Leader of the decepticons" I said without looking at it.

"He's the one we saw fighting in the desert today." alexis said.

Rad touched the button again as another image appears.

"Thats optimus prime, Leader of the autobots " Rad said.

"yeah i remember him, he tried to help us" Alexis said.

"Autobot" rad started.

"Their got is for peace for the universe for everyone" I said as everyone looked at me

"autobot" Alexis said.

"Say jade, how did you know about these two?" Rad asked.

"Easy i was born on their planet, Raised here on earth as a human" I said.

"So you're one of them, whats your real name?" Carlos asked.

"You already know it, just put the two together" I said.

"Wait you mean you're JadeWing put together since jade if your first name and Wing is your last name, put the together and your name is like the others then" Alexis explained.

"You got 'er right mate" i said.

"How is it that you got the accent of a rancher then" rad asked.

"Easy, My Pop from their planet and My dear ol' pop from this planet" I said.

"Ranchers" All three of them said together as i shrugged and began playing my harmonica song of Sweet home alabama as i listen to them laughing.

I look at blue mini-con as if he was gonna go on a fritz as he was running around.

"Whats gotten in to him?" Carlos asked.

"Something wrong he going haywired look" rad said.

"He just sensing the other mini-cons" i whisper as my mini-con sat beside me while i gone back to playing my harmonica.

"huh?" carlos said.

"What is it?" alexis said.

The blue mini-con pointed at the wall as the 3 look behind them and walks toward it.

"The door open and revealed two more mini-cons plates.

"Look like we got two new friends as well." I said, lowering my harmonica to a halt and placing it back into my pocket. I turned toward my mini-con crescent moon as it nodded it's head.

Carlos and alexis walks up to the plates.

"Of course" alexis said as she place her hand on the plate and it started to glow, only to show an orange mini-con called Sureshock.

Carlos did the same as the plate glow, only to show an blue white and yellow mini-con called Grindor.

Two of the mini-cons walked up to alexis and carlos as i watched grindor and carlos touched index fingers and alexis leaned over to sureshock.

"Hi little fella" Alexis said as grindor buzzed and beep in a reply.

I shook my head and pat crescent moon on the head as my crescent moon transformed into the mountain bike i liked. I smile and stood there waiting for the other two to scan and transform.

"Hey guys will you hurry and let them scan their vehicle mode so we can get on the road" I yelled " I'm still human you know just because i can transformer into a robot doesn't mean i can't be patient long mate" I said.

"Hey guess what he understand me. He does he really does" alexis said as i felt ignored.

"are you sure this one not reacting to anything i say ah his batters must be low maybe he need to be recharged or something" Carlos said as i face palmed.

* why do i bother 'ere don't understand what cybertronian mini-cons say, sureshock doesn't talk unless he has to mate* i thought to myself.

"He is called sureshock carlos, Grindor is with alexis and High wire is with rad, Crescent moon is with me got it mates, Now hurry up and let them scan your rides." I said in a commanding voice.

"Okay okay don't get your pants in a knot will ya" Carlos said as he placed his skate board down.

Sureshock looks at it as his head spins around, scanning the skateboard, as his head stopped, showing the image of the skate board and allowing him to accept it and transformed into the skateboard.

"He a skate board" alexis said as she placed her ride down as grindor did the same as he transformed into a scooter.

"These little robots total rock" alexis said.

"For some reason their gonna come in real handy" carlos said.

"Am i stuck with a bunch of idiots, i think home would of been better " i said toward crescent moon as he nodded.

"Hey why don't we take em for a test drive?" Rad said.

"Good idea! I hate being cooped up in here" I said as i hopped onto Crescent moon.

Rad gotten onto Highwire, Alexis has gotten onto grindor and carlos onto sureshock as we all rode out of the base for once, me i decided to let crescent moon do the pedaling and me playing my harmonica.

Few hours later, we were all enjoying our rides on the mini-cons, me on the other hand was to laid back to enjoy. Infact my mini-con liked my harmonica playing as i heard alexis cheering with joy as i had to shake my shoulder in laughter as i heard carlos and rad cheering with joy as well.

"Enjoying the rides of our mini-cons" I yelled over their cheerings.

"You bet" Rad said.

"Man you could of told us sooner about you being half robot" Carlos said.

"Uh, not half, full blood robot, I just didn't bother using the processing of my mind, since i learn to be more human then robot" I said as i smiled.

"Hey guys aren't these mini-cons the best" Alexis said

"Hey look at that alexis a speed demon " carlos said.

"Oh yeah, you want to see her eat my dust" rad said.

"Hound doggies are what they are, all talk no bite" I said with my head shaking as i rode behind the three of them.

"Go for it" Alexis said.

"Come on Matey, Let do this" I called out with a cheer.

We drove through a forest and onto water, as we all smiled and cheered as we drove up a cliff wall and soon we were all screaming as we saw megatron, We flew over his head.

"Transform! Vehicle mode!" Megatron said as he transformed into a battle tank.

"Oh doggie, Let get the cattle moving, mates because megatron here, isn't gonna be nice to us" I said as we sped up a bit.

"Transform?" Rad said as he was looking back.

"Rad, Jade look out" alexis yelled out.

Rad and i look over and saw three other decepticons * Just my luck! where is optimus when you need him* I said in my head as i didn't like the odds at all.

"Transform" demolisher said transforming into a assault drone.

"Transform" Starscream said transforming into his F-22 jet.

"Transform" Cyclonis said as he transform into his battle helicopter.

I rode beside my friends with a shocking look on my face, as i look down at crescent moon, only to see a computer pop up on him, as i blink showing me a military jet called X-36 as i scanned in with my human eyes, still able to use my cybertronian processor mind. I fully accepted it. But i didn't have time to transform when was infront of us, Starscream on our left and Cyclonis on our right.

"We're surrounded" Rad said.

"I know that!" I said.

Me and rad look on both sides.

"We're history!" Rad said.

"Will calm down Mate, We ain't dead yet" I said.

Megatron was laughing behind us but we heard a large semi-truck horn go off and the sound of ramming into the battle tank as we stopped and smiled.

"Optimus prime!" I yelled for him.

Cyclonis stopped and transformed in mid-air " Now what?" He said.

Starscream did the same " huh?" He said.

we watch optimus pull away from the crashed megatron and drove infront of us.

"Jade and your friends get in" Optimus said as the door opens, I took no hesitation of getting in with my mini-con as i look at the other.

"You coming or what?" I said.

Alexis look at the autobot symbol " Come on lets move" She said and got in as well with her mini-con.

"Alexis, jade come back" Rad said as they turn around seeing demolisher behind them as they bolted into the truck of optimus prime with their mini-con.

I laughed at them as i saw demolisher lean down to look in " Hiya matey, what can i get ya, or how well you want to be run over" I said with a wave and patted optimus dash board lightly, letting him know where ready.

Demolisher look at me on wonder what i meant by what i said. Three of the kids yelled as optimus horn goes off, allowing optimus to push by and demolisher getting away, causing him to get knocked over and ran over.

I stuck my head out and yelled " SEE DEMOLISHER, WHAT HAPPEN WHEN YA GET STUCK ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE TEAM MATE!" I said with a laugh as i pushed myself back inside optimus cab with the window up.

"Oh alright" Carlos said.

"That alrighty mate, demolisher just got ran over by a prime, Megatron gotten into a small crash with the cliff" I said.

I heard demolisher groaning and transforming back to his battle machine as he was about to drive off, he got rammed again by hotshot as i watched in the mirror, laughing myself to death.

"I knew this day gonna get better, Ye-haw matey, Round em up and then drop em " I said.

Demolisher groans " help somebody" He said.

We heard both starscream and cyclonis " Megatron help us" they said as a union as megatron transformed into his bipedal form.

"Get those mini-cons you fool" Megatron ordered.

Optimus stopped as we got out. I was still laughing, holding my chest of how bad it hurt from laughing.

"Oh my poor chest! HAHAHA! i can't stop laughing from what i said to poor demolisher, what am i saying!" I said with laughter as crescent moon was holding me up to stand straight.

" Transform!" Optimus said as he transformed into his bipedal form.

I finally caught my breath as i too said transformed, my body changed and showed off my jet like body, with two wings on it as a jade color green lines appear on my wings and the corner of my armor and around my cockpit. My yellow topaz visor glaring upward to optimus.

I stood behind the kids as i heard transformed from hotshot who transformed from a fast sports car and i turned my head * still can't believe i'm shorter then he is Ugh I blame my mom side. Yeah that right blame her * i thought to myself as i heard another transform from red alert who transform from a hummer medic car.

"Wow!" Rad said.

"Cool i know mate. Hey hotshot been a long time, you gotten taller" I said.

"Yeah, well look who gotten shorter" Hotshot said causing my cheek to heat up a bit only to turn my head to a 'hmph' sound.

Rad look ahead "Here they come again!" Rad said.

I turn to optimus as i watched him transformed into his second Bipedal, I notice he was a lot taller in this form.

"Don't worry high wire, you and the other mini-cons are gonna be alright for now on" Optimus said as high wire and crescent moon cheered.

"Don't get to caught up to this mate" I said to rad as he nodded his head.

"You look a little rust jade, hotshot" Rad alert said.

"HEY! I may be rusty on the inside but i prefectly well train of the outside mate" I said to red alert.

"Will you give me a break i'm still getting warm up" Hot shot said.

"I ready to lock arms with starscream again " I said pounding my fists into my hand as i creak them into placed after being stiffed for so long as i heard chuckling coming from both of them.

"Ready autobots" Optimus said.

"Yes Sir" We all said as a union.

* * *

**There you have your second episode. **

**R&R and have a good day.**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3 Base.**

**Thats right my third chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Leave these kids out of this megatron or face my wrath" Optimus said pointing his finger at megatron.

"Oh you dear to threaten me optimus prime, I welcome your wrath " MEgatron raised his hand and curl his fingers into a fist. " But it compile your comparison what in store for you, I tend to crush you and that includes your little friends." Megatron said as he was fired at the children.

I moved my arms around the kids as optimus moved his land hand in front of us, as megatron laser hit optimus hand.

Megatron growls as the light left the children and i smiled.

"Listen up kids, It times to make a run for it" Optimus said as he looked at me and i nodded, Standing up straight and getting into fighting stance, Letting my friends and mini-cons run under me.

"Now it's time for some hoe down cattle rattle fighting mates" I said.

"what did she say?" Hot shot said with confused look.

"I believe she is saying lets beat them up " Red alert said.

"Oh we'll she could of said it that way" Hot shot said.

"Hey! You try living as a human on a farm!" I said loud at him as he chuckles.

"Still could it said it that way shorty" Hotshot said with a smirk.

"You are asking for it later" I said as my yellow topaz visor was glaring at the decepticons.

"Transformer! Vehicle mode!" I said as i transformed into my X-36 jet as i flew at starscream who was shooting optimus, as i flew into him, knocking him out of sky.

"Why don't you take your little toys back home megatron" Optimus said as i flew back around seeing cyclonis shooting optimus as i bumped my nose of my jet into the back of cyclonis causing his aim to go off, watching optimus fall onto his knees.

"Oh no he's hit" Red alert said.

"You okay sir" Hotshot said.

I flew back around once again firing at the two decepticons as they fired upon red alert and hotshot.

*Come on i can do better then this* I thought to myself.

"Hey hound doggies! Lay off my friends" I said as i flew between cyclonis and starscream.

Starscream came at me and rammed me down as i slammed face first into the ground only to transformed back into my bipedal form and cover my head with my right knee up against my chest as i felt laser being shot at all of us as i hear megatron chuckling.

"Can to surrender my friend?" Megatron asked.

"Ha! ha! and miss all the fun" Optimus said.

"I still see you have a sense of humor. Well leader one will take care of that" Megatron said.

I shot a glare at crescent moon as he transformed into his bike mode and attached himself to my back as my second set of wings came out.

"Hey look he has a mini-con" Alexis said.

" Ha! megatron you think your mini-con strong, yeah right. " I said as my second wings wrapped around me, acting like a shield to their lasers.

"Your right" Carlos said agreeing with alexis.

"And it already look like megatron brain wash him" Rad said.

"Transform!" Megatron commanded the mini-con as it transformed into a mini car and attached itself to megatron.

" a little add firepower " Megatron said.

"huh?" Optimus said as megatron shot his cannon off with a large laser flying toward optimus.

I stood there watching as the laser flew pass optimus and colliding into the rock behind us, slicing it in half.

" Ha ha You miss" Optimus said.

"Woah, um.." I said with no comeback to that attack.

"laugh now thats only the taste of my power and when i put it into ready you will not know what hit you " Megatron said as he laughs.

"You know megatron, You sound like a laughing hyena that looking for any stale meat to go around mate" I said with smirk hidden under my battle mask * now megatron laughter gave me that comeback* I thought to myself.

"Aw man i cant believe how much that puny mini-con jacked up his power " rad said.

"yeah no kidding. " Carlos said.

"Don't you get it, that's the reason their all fighting to control them " Alexis said.

Megatron still laughing as i stepped beside optimus " Hey megatron!" I called out.

"If that puny mini-con can jack up your power that much, it just makes you look weaker then you are mate" I said placing my hands on my hips, moving my hips to the side as my waist curved a bit.

Megatron went quite as he glares at me with his dark red optic's as he growls.

"what did you say youngling" Megatron said.

"JadeWing don't do anything rash" Optimus warn her.

"You heard me, you all made with your hoe down stand against one who can barely stand, why don't you take you cattle home and come back with more bearings of a bull mate " I said with a smirk.

"Why you..." Megatron realised he was being played by a youngling actions and chuckles " Now I should lead the decepticons to victory and the planet cybertron will be all mine" He said as he laughs while he fires his lasers.

I moved my second wings around me to block the lasers with my arms in front of my head " Oh son of a gun, I'll make you eat those tail licking words mate, watch me" I said.

"It's time to turn it up " megatron said as he was firing his laser a lot faster then normal, as they began to bounce off my shielded wings that were wrapped around me as i watched him trip over a rock and began firing at the sky.

I had to burst out laughing from the site " Whats wrong megatron can't keep your rope on your own weapon to keep it tame mate" I said as i heard him growl.

I turned around hearing the rumble as i ran to the children, seeing a land slide.

"Oh no it's a land slide" Hotshot said as he and red alert raced over to the children.

"Hang on" hotshot said as he covered up the children with me in front of him as red alert covered up the mini-cons as i moved my second wings to cover all of them as the landslide cover us.

"Hotshot, jade are you alright?" Optimus said.

The ground stopped shaking as the dirt slide off us as i smile.

"We're fine sir" I said.

" I'm a okay and check this out chief" Hotshot lifted his hand up " Clean as a whistle" Hotshot said.

I giggled as i realised i was still close to hotshot.

"Excuse me hotshot but will you please stop trying to hog all the glory, Jadewing did all the work of keeping us clean " red alert said.

JadeWing felt her face heat up as she placed her hand on her face " Please do not mention it mate, it was part for the team mate" I said rubbing the back of her head.

"What happen to megatron?" Alexis said.

"You mean megacow, i believe he high tailed it out of here with his rope tied around his little cattle mate" I said with a smirk.

"Uh?" Alexis looked up and saw the hole in the grown showing four new mini-cons.

"Hey guys look take a look over there quick" Alexis pointed out as i turned my head toward it with rad and carlos.

The two decepticon ran over to megatron as i turned around and saw optimus hovering over megatron, Demolisher and starscream as i ran over to him and grab demolisher, only to flips him over my shoulder with no problem. Optimus grabs starscream head and tossed him to the side and into demolisher as i grinned.

"YE-HAW doggies, Let round them up and ride them to this home base mates" I said with my cowboy accent.

"Time to settle this once and for all megatron" Optimus said.

"come on give it your best shot " megatron said.

Both megatron and optimus ran at each other colliding into hand to hand grasp as i turn and saw the glow of an active mini-cons as i saw hotshot fire a laser as demolisher flips over it as red alert fires at starscream arm

"Ah now yes i found out all in competent time to take matter into my own hands" Megatron said as he warped away.

"Take matter into his own hands, Like what roping his cattle?" I said spinning my index finger as i giggle.

"JadeWing you are your fathers daughter" Optimus said as he placed his hand on my shoulder as i smile.

"I know sir" I said.

I turned and saw demolish and starscream warp out of here and turned to red alert and hotshot.

"They all retreated sir" The two said as a union as i smiled.

"And we're going after them" Optimus said as i smiled and nodded.

"Maybe our youngling can take her father place here on earth since she knows the planet better then any one of us" Optimus said.

I stood there blink " Oh no no mate, i can't possibly take my father place, he out there probably trying to find me sir" I said waving my hands in front of my face with my head shaking no.

"Alright then, I will respect that" Optimus said.

I would sigh in relief as i look at red alert and hotshot with my hands on my waist as i hear cyclonis copper form as i turned and saw him heading toward the children as i ran after him, trying to stop him, but i was to late, cyclonis was to fast for me to run on feet but i did see he warped off with two mini-cons as i stopped in front of the small cave and growls.

"Hot doggies i didn't get to him in time, some friend i am" I said as i kicked the ground.

"Hey don't worry we'll get them back" alexis said as i nodded my head.

"aw man that guy burns me up" rad said.

"JadeWing, report?" Optimus said.

"The crow has left with two of the unawaken mini-cons sir" I said with my cowboy accent.

"I see men we will return to base" Optimus said as i nodded my head.

Few minutes later we stood in the middle of the white room we first met, i was stand on the walk way with my back against the wall, already in my human form, playing my harmonica as i was play home sweet alabama as i finished my song i looked up at hotshot.

" I'm sure cyclonis reported you discovery which only means one thing megatron is on his way back" Optimus said.

"But what does he want with us? all we did was find the mini-cons" Rad asked.

Highwire beeps and buzzes at the same time. I stood up and jump over the railing of the walk way, only to transformed into my cybertronian body and stood beside hotshot.

"Man i still can't get over that of you being one of them" Rad said.

"It's easy, i'll end up forgetting my human form for a while in i stay like this but in the meantime back to business mates" I said.

"I wish i had an answer for you but i don't" optimus said.

"You know this whole thing happen because totally by accident. Carlos, Me and jade we were checking out this dumb old cave when me and jade saw two glowing plates boy the whole place like up like a christmas tree but i guess somehow we pick up that plate it caused the mini-cons to come out of hibernation or something " Rad explained.

"We'll if we didn't find that plate, they wouldn't know i was heard, but i would've send communications to them somehow" I said.

"But you didn't now did you? " Red alert asked as he lean over with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah mate" I said with my head lower with embarrassment as i heard a chuckle coming from everyone.

"Believe me optimus we would of never touch it if i known it would start a war " rad said.

"Please don't blame yourself, we knew it was a matter of time before someone discovered the mini-cons. I suppose we were living on borrowed time but that very moment that you picked up that plate we received the signal in our cybertron headquarters. Immediately i dispatched my most elite force to where we were receiving from with the matter of urgency to arrive before the mini-cons fell into the hands of our arch rival, the evil decepticons. Unfortunately they to receive the signal and now our battle has been renew" Optimus said.

"We'll i suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name is alexis and this is carlos and rad" Alexis said.

"I am optimus prime, leader of the autobots and our mission is simple to destroy the decepticons before they capture all the mini-cons" optimus said.

"We'll you guys need anything at all you can count on us" Carlos said.

"Yeah and we owe you big time because you saw our lives twice and we not afraid to get our hands dirty like some one we know" Alexis said.

I stared at her and turned by head with my nose pointed at the ceiling with a 'hmph' sound.

"I never said i don't like getting my hands dirty, hello mates, Rancher here!" I said throwing my hands up over my head.

"I appreciate the generosity but this is our fight and we must see it through ourselves" Optimus said.

"But me and jade are the one who started this whole mess so i'm here for ya" Rad said.

"Thats true once rad put his head to something he not gonna stop until it's finished sir" I said with a smile.

" I appreciate that now allow my men to introduce themselves" Optimus said as the kids turn their head to the three of us.

"My name is Red alert" Red alert said.

"And you can call me hotshot because thats what i am and i Don't take any prisoners " Hotshot said.

"You already know me, JadeWing, Second in command daughter, Also known as Jade Wing in human form, I'll still be going to school unless i'm need more here mates" I said with a shrugging shoulders.

"Aw man you guys are wicked cool especially the way you can transform like that why cooler than those other dudes" Carlos said.

"Why thankyou mate" I said pretending to have a cybertronian size cowboy hat tilted on my head as i giggle.

"So what the deal with the mini-cons when megatron hooked one on, he seem to became more powerful" Rad said.

"Precisely, The mini-cons are the pawns of our battle who ever possessive over them has the upper hand sure to go on to victory. When we first received the transmission that the mini-cons has been revived here on earth our mission was to gain possession of them and void an all out war." Optimus said.

"So the decepticons want to use the mini-cons to gain power right? is that what you want too?" rad asked.

"You got the decepticon part right" I said.

"Yes but we try them in the kind as equal see" Optimus said as he pointed his index finger at the playful four mini-cons.

Rad, Carlos and alexis turn around and saw the mini-cons talking as jolt turn around bending his arms and beeping with buzzing.

"We'll whatever her said he sure looks like those little guys aren't afraid you" Carlos said.

"to the decepticons their nothing but slaves" Optimus said with hatred in his voice.

Highwire walks over with crescent moon beeping and buzzing.

"Hmm" I raised my head.

"Whoa" Carlos said.

"I think i understand Them. It sounded like he was asking that you guys are just going to use them as weapons too" Rad said.

" The autobots are peaceful and when the war is over the mini-cons shall be free" Optimus said.

"Thats right mates, Never doubt our leader when he put to his words truly" I said as i elbow hotshot arm playfully.

"uh" Hotshot said and turn his head to me with a confused look.

I shook my head and smiled at him, my wings were twitching as stood there.

"the help build our cities and others back on cybertron. They were build and design to workers never slaves" Optimus said.

"Let us help you" Rad said.

"Yeah we'll do anything you want" carlos said

"what you say?" Alexis said with joy.

"You got to hand it to them sir, You gotta let them stay, Plus i'll watch them sir" I said with a smile under my battle mask.

"I told you before this is our fight " I heard him say as i sigh in disappointment " It doesn't involve you " Optimus said.

"Like we said it does because we are the ones who open pandora box that started all this and i know we can help you bet those freak and not to mention rad the only one one around here to can understand what the mini-cons are saying. Isn't that right you guys." Alexis said.

I deactivated my battle mask as i smile lightly.

"Thats actually true mate" I said.

Both carlos and red shared a ' Hmm ' as they look at each other then rad turns to alexis.

"hey alexis, i was only guessing what they were saying thats all" rad said.

"Yeah he was just messing with your head alexis, Like you woke up one day dude and can understand mini-con" Carlos said in a mocking tone.

"Don't you dare mock me! as the matter of fact i seem to remember practically begging me to come on your little mountain adventure but did i wanna be seen with a bunch of losers" Alexis said as she saw rad and carlos holding out their fists.

"Hey we were just joking we are like the three musketeers, Girl " Rad said.

Alexis sigh and held out her fist " All for one and One for all " She said as he bump fists with rad and carlos.

"uh" Hotshot leans over watching the 3 children bump fists.

"What's wrong" Me and alexis asked?

"Yes i'm suppose i am" Hotshot said as me and the children turn around and look at hotshot.

" You punch each other with you fist but yet you find humor in it" Hotshot said.

"Yeah thats what we do here on earth,It kinda like a sign of friendship. Ask Jade, she knows it too" Carlos said.

"Aw shucks now don't go embarrassing me around the base mates " I said as i kicks the metal flooring with my foot feeling my face heat up.

"Alright then count me in" Hot shot said as he tossed his fist lightly to them.

They stepped back as i giggled.

"sorry, i just want to slap fist with you" hot shot said as optimus held his fist out to hotshot.

"Hotshot " Optimus said as hotshot looked.

I watched at they pounded fist together.

"You know i can learn to like this earth custom" Optimus said.

"Dude, I just hope they don't hurt each other " Carlos said.

"Men All for one and One for all " Optimus said as all three of the mech gather up and pounded fist with each other as they laugh.

The next day came, I decided to call in sick to school to spend some home time with the autobots seeing that it's been busy, I been able to help them out by picking and carrying this around. Badly it seems I had formed a crush on hotshot, Yeah i know right, It been that same crush i had on him since the first day i met him on cybertron.

Now back to work. I was working fixing the walls, replacing old bolts with new bolts, i didn't care much for my job really, but we get it done, Once i was finished i head over to were hotshot was, who was taking his break so i sat down beside him.

"so hotshot, what happen on cybertron, what does it look like now?" I asked.

Hotshot sighs " It's bad, cybertron torn, places blown. Hope we get done soon so we can all go home" Hotshot said as i nodded.

" i see mate " I said as i notice hotshot gloomy face as i smirk.

I moved my hand over his blue eyes and smile " Just think of earth as a temporary home for now" I said.

Hotshot smiles " I guess i can do that" Hotshot said.

I heard someone call out name as i turn my head along with hotshot, noticing red alert " If you two love bird done talking it's best to get back to work " Red alert said with a smirk across his face as he went back to work.

I felt my face heat up as i jump up onto my feet and walking to red alert as i smack the back of his head " We are not love birds mate " I said as walks off.

Hotshot sat there not know what just happen but he did take in what jade said into his mind as he got up and gone back to work.

I stopped walking and bend down, watching the mini-cons and crescent moon playing as i giggle as i stood up and look back staring at hotshot for a few minutes then turning away.

I decided to go outside and sit for a bit but i didn't realise the time came when i went back inside i notice the place was finished, the children were inside checking it out as i would giggle.

I made my way toward the others as i saw hotshot crouched down as i place my hand on his shoulder and he smiles.

"Wow this place is totally awesome" carlos said.

Hotshot chuckles " You sound like you never been in a space ship before " Hotshot said.

"It looks so high tech" Carlos said.

"Um maybe it because it is a space ship carlos, just ignore him" Alexis said.

I rolled my optic's and lean against hotshot back a bit * oh well, go boring to stand, plus hotshot looks comfy to lean not that i huh... ima shut up now * i said to myself in my head.

The door open on the balcony " This place is wicked sweet. It's packed with computers, Its like the worlds biggest candy store for geeks" Rad said.

"Thats what i said but they just made fun of me " Carlos said.

"Rad i have something i like to show you, it is time" Optimus said turning to red alert.

Red alert holds out his hand as i robotic bird flew off red alert hand as i tilt my head and watched, as i felt someone grab my shoulder, flipping my over his shoulder and into his arms as i turn my head and notice it was hotshot hugging me.

I heard a chuckle and a giggle coming from carlos and alexis.

"whoa what is that?" I heard rad said as we all look at the bird that flew into alexis hands.

"His name is laserbeak " Optimus said.

"Laserbeak" Rad and i said.

"Aw wow he so cute " Alexis said as laserbeak transformed into a camera.

"And he so tiny " rad said.

"That is wicked " carlos said.

"His job is to ensure your safety while we here, the same goes for jadewing but she is under protection by hotshot " Optimus said.

* wait what!? under the p..protection of h..hot...hotshot aww come on mate* I said in my head but i didn't protested on optimus words.

"Hey does the mean your letting us help you fight" Rad said.

"i didn't say that " Optimus protested " You're safety is my responsibility " optimus said as the alarm goes off.

"Look like a mini-con awaken" i said as i struggle to get out of hotshot arms as hotshot stood up and setting me on my feet as i blushed.

"Y..you mate are luck i don't horse tie you to the ground" I said trying my best not to stutter as i walk off to the command room as i heard chuckles from behind me as i stood by the opening waiting for the others.

High wire beeping and buzzing.

"High wire said there are more mini-cons who are coming online out" rad said.

"The decepticon have been busy" optimus said.

"Hey mates! If yall are done talkin I'd like to get to the mini-con before the Megacow and the decepticons get to it first " I said with my familiar cowboy accent.

"So what are we gonna do?" rad said.

"I say it time to do some serious damage" Hotshot said as red alert agreed with him.

The bot began moving their way to me as the children followed behind, only for my to do a yawn with my head tilted down as my hand was on my head and my other hand on my arm as i lean against the wall inside the command room

"this is it" Carlos said.

"I guess so" Alexis said.

"Let check it out guys" rad said as he ran through the door with high wire.

I stood there listening to the children talking as the race toward the elevator and me as i hear 'were we going' from alexis as i smiled, raising my head up and smiles.

"Incredible" Rad said.

"You can say that again mate" I said.

' _it was true the mini-cons were coming alive all over the place and our only hope if the autobots be the first to find them, if hotshot stops trying to make me blush or show any type of embarrassment. for me i have a feeling me and hotshot will be together longer then we expected '_

* * *

**We'll here chapter 3, I'm doing the hole jade view. Something different along the way, I'm adding some lovey dovey to this one between hotshot and jade, Seeing how i started like it this way.**

**I know there wasn't many actions in this one but i promise you the next episode will.**

**R & R please**

**P.S: No more Oc's in this one. But i will add one or two Secret chapters in this one when i feel the need for it!**

**Bye**

**:CLM Offline:**


	4. Episode 4

**Fourth Chapter **

**CLM: Yay fourth chapters it seem like yesterday i started working on my first story i know i'm babbling anyways Still looking for ideas for TFP: A new life a great war: Crisscross... Anyways Jade you on!**

**Jade: Thankyou mate. CLM doe not own Transformers Armada they belong to Hasbro. Only her two oc's belong to her.**

**CLM : Thanks for the reviews AllSpark Princess and let me tell you Allspark Princess i say i have to agree hotshot gonna have to do a lot better to get her because she has the 'hard to get ' part.**

**Jade: HEY! just because i.. *looks left and right* ... like hotshot *whispers* doesn't mean i'm playing hard to get.**

**CLM: Mhmm we'll see now onto the story.**

**R & R please**

* * *

"Optimus, I'm picking up a signal from a mini-con and i'm having a hard time determining it exact location, I think someone could be interfering with it's single it keeps fading in and out" Red alert said.

*Just great* I thought as i move next to hotshot and look at optimus and red alert.

"Red alert can you lock into those coordinates " Optimus asked.

"Not at this time it's to scrambled sir" red alert turned to optimus " I'm trying to trace it but right now all i know the general area of where its at" Red alert said.

"Thats good enough for me. Lets get out there before the decepticons do. " Hotshot said as i raised my hand and smacked the back of hotshots head causing him stumble over a bit as i let a small giggle with a sigh.

"Ow, hey that not funny jade " hotshot said regaining his balance as the other chuckled.

"but hotshot.." Rad started.

"We don't know where we are going mate" I finished as i glare at hotshot.

"Yeah don't get all wrapped up and tear off without a plane " Carlos said

I turned my head to alexis as i heard her spoke.

"Chill out I tapped into the system and i think i can figure out where the mini-con is if i enter the data into my locator but it doesn't seem to boost the signal enough" Alexis said as she was on her sureshock as gindor made his way to her and transformed.

"You want to take a look sureshock well okay" Alexis said as she showed sureshock her locator. " It's all set up go on give it a scan " Alexis said as sureshock did what he was told.

I would turn my head and stretched my joint out enjoying being in my cybertronian form for as i walk behind hotshot only to turn around and fall backwards against the back of hotshot back with my back against his, only to catch him off guard.

"Hey will you stop catching me off guard " hotshot said with his arms crossed.

Red alert chuckled " love birds and yet they do not know it " he whisper in low hearing only for optimus to chuckle and nodded his head.

The image on the screen appear and showed where the location of the mini-con might be at as i turned my head and look over mine and hotshot shoulder.

" That is.. No way i always wanted to go there mate"I smiled " but what stopped me was my adoptive parents and no alt form " I said with a light disappointed sigh.

"Good work sureshock you did it" optimus said. "The mini-con signal is coming from in that region" he said.

"Hey i know that place" carlos said.

"Yeah thats big canyon " Rad said.

"So why don't we get out there" Alexis said.

"I can finally stretch my wings in the open sky without fighting mates" I said with relief as my wings twitched from the word ' stretch and sky' as i stood up straight off hotshot back as i moved brushing my hand on the middle of hotshot back causing him to shake a bit.

"Autobot prepare to move out " Optimus said as he began to move toward the elevator.

"Yee-haw let get moving doggies " I said with the same familiar accent as i pause for a second and check my weapon system as my visor dimmed checking which weapons i have activated and notice that i only had a cybertronian energy rope on me as i reactivated my neutron blaster then re lighted my visor and head toward the elevator with hotshot and red alert.

"Hey you alright you stop for a moment there?" Hotshot asked.

"Yep mate, I had to rechecked my weapon systems that all and reactive one of them, can't blame me when you own creator shut down your own weapons for ya own protection" I said with a peaceful mind.

Hotshot nodded with agreement as we watched the kids ran toward us as alexis and carlos began to glow and once the glowing was gone she was wearing a orange and white with the autobot symbol on their back as i smiled not hearing rad as i bend down picking up my crescent moon mini-con and placing him on my shoulder as the door closes.

"um guys we forgot rad" I said as everyone nodded like they knew as they doors open and i heard them speak.

"Rad what's the holdup" carlos asked.

We made our way down to the warp room as i stood there in my alt mode and smiled.

"Alright optimus were all suited up, lets get this on the road" Alexis said.

"Alright lets go find that mini-con" Optimus said.

"Everything checks out optimus were ready to roll" Red alert said.

"Whoa how cool" Carlos said as they can to optimus.

I was ignore my human friends words as i couldn't help but stare at hotshot, i open my cockpit allowing my mini-con to hop in and closing it. I snap out of my daydreaming and heard rad speaking.

"Big canyon is a hundred miles away and it takes us awhile to get there but that wont be no problem for jade here" Rad said.

"The we shouldn't waste anymore time standing here talking " Alexis said.

"Yeah the decepticons probably picked up that mini-con signal too" Carlos said.

"Hey mate, I probably make it too big canyon under 0.1 hour due to the speed i have in my jet mode" I said as the children looked shock from what i said as i couldn't help but giggle.

"Aren't you guys curious of how we are going to get there from here in a short time" Rad said.

"Sure do matey not get you high tie bum over here because my wings are inching for flight" I said beginning to a little grumpy from my wings not being stretch.

Optimus open his door " You two better strap yourself in" Optimus said as alexis and carlos got in.

"sure thing optimus" Alexis said.

"Big canyon is miles away and it gonna be a long trip" rad said.

"will you calm already?" Alexis said.

"I'm up for road trips and all but i want to know how we are gonna get there. it might be dangerous" rad said.

"Ready to warp sir" Hotshot said with a loud voice.

*Thank you for shutting him up mate, and man i love his voice my hotshot... i wonder if he has the same feelings as me, i just hope so... ugh i can't be thinking like this now but maybe if he want to... no no... okay focus i need to concentrate on finding the mini-cons* I argue with myself in my mind as i saw the room glow and i got ready to be wrapped.

"Engage the warp drive" Optimus said as our alt modes began to glow and outstretched toward the image.

(**i'm not explaining the warp process**)

We all made it to our destination and i took off into the sky with a scream for joy causing the three mech below me laughing as i spun in the air and going aerial flips and spins.

"YEEHAW! love the sky mates oh how i miss this big bold blue skies" I yelled * but still loving hotshots optics more... why does it have to be him out of all autobots... has to be the most sporty... most hot headed... show off... ugh i love him i have to admit i love him more... okay focus not your love life jadewing you're a second in command daughter you don't suppose to be feeling like this * I had argue with my mind once again as i flew down to everyone but stayed in my alt form.

I watch the children exit out of optimus cab as i chuckling seeing their pale looks.

"Right lets get to work guys" rad said.

"This place is so big where do we start looking" alexis said.

"I can take flight into the sky but if hotshot would like to follow me while he on ground terrain" I suggested.

"Good idea jade, we have a better chance of splitting up into ground to cover better terrain if we are gonna find the mini-con once you do make contact and report back to me if you see anything anything at all report. Remember we can't let mini-cons fall into the hands of decepticons" Optimus said.

"I'll ride with ya, red alert" carlos said as he jumps into red alert cab.

I watch alexis get into hotshot and i decided to go ahead and flew off with my mini-con in my cockpit.

I flew through the area being in good sight for hotshot to find me as i was spinning through the light clouds as i hear the yells of hotshot * show off * i thought and giggled as i drove down to hotshot and when i got close i pulled up scaring him a bit as i laugh as i saw hotshot driving on the road as i heard the children over the com-link complaining as i laugh with enjoy.

: You doggies gotta enjoy it, that was funny rad you bit your own tongue and hotshot stop trying to be a show off will ya mate?: I said over the comm-link.

: No can do, I'm definitely kicking this into the next gear : Hotshot said.

: and this is why i lo... huh never mind : I said with an embarrassed voice.

: Hmm.. go on say it : Hotshot said.

: uh.. no no : I look ahead and saw where hotshot head : Hotshot! pull your break! your heading toward a cliff! : I said with a worried voice.

I saw hotshot split his front bumper as he was sliding toward the cliff only to stop by two rocks in front of him as i sigh with relief * when i get my hands on him he gonna regret scaring the daylights out of me... i almost confessed to him as well so i'll punch myself for that later * i thought to myself.

: Hotshot you okay? Rad alexis you alright mates?: I asked

:We're fine jade, don't worry they kids are fine as well: hotshot replied.

: Thank goodness, Now i'm fly ahead and please don't worry me anymore : I said as i took off flying further ahead.

I flew to clear my mind as i sigh * stupid stupid * i thought as i saw hotshot driving under where i am as flew back a bit and saw him stop as i look around and flew into the cloud to hide for a bit * i thought as i saw cyclonis appear as he transformed and fire upon hotshot as i flew down out of the clouds, only to began flying after hotshot and cyclonis, my weapon system began to malfunction * great just what i need i should of check it before taking flight * i thought once aga as i notice one of the laser shot the rocks only to land on my wings and block hotshot in the middle of the pathway.

"Ouch you ..." i tried to say but the pain in my wings began to ach in pain as i wince i moved my hands sliding the rocks off my wings and noticing the damaged as i moved my hands to each of my side as i ach more in pain.

*Just my luck weapons won't work * i said as my mini-con came out and transformed as it synced with me and as my second set of wings came out and covered me like a shield to the laser shot.

"You must be stupid cyclonis, you gonna pay for that" I said as he laughs and wraps away as i sat there.

Few minutes passed as i saw the children and mini-cons move the rocks as hotshot from the path, hotshot transformed and red alert was repairing my damaged wings as i smile at hotshot.

" you alright jade ?" hot shot asked.

"You're asking me if im alright when i got hit in the wings for worrying about you mate, but yeah i'm fine " I said as red alert has finished with the repairs and twitched my wings. " just ready to go home" i said.

We made it home and i sat down on the floor and everyone went back to work. I had already called my aunt and uncle that i be staying at a friends house for a while and with their okay i stayed at the autobot base as i yawned not really tired but glad i still had try my best not to confess my feelings to hotshot which reminded me, i stood up and punched hotshot in the back of the head and took off running while hotshot turned around with a confused look of why i'm running off.

"Did i do something?" hotshot asked.

Red alert chuckles " you still having to figure it out yet" Red alert said.

"figure out what?" Hotshot asked confusedly.

"You have to find out when you see it or hear it" red alert said

Hotshot stood there dumbfounded and decided to walk away.

* * *

**This one isn't haft bad but who wants to show jadewings to confess her feeling some courage here **

**Jade: SHUT UP!**

**CLM: -laughs and runs off-**

**R & R **

**Bye**


	5. Episode 5

**Fifth chapter: Soldier**

**CLM: Are you gonna confess jadewing?**

**Jade: NO! please stop asking mate**

**CLM: aw come on you know you love the mech**

**Jade: yes i do but mate i'm telling ya if ya don't shut it i'll make sure to put you in a rodeo with you tired to a pose **

**CLM: -gulps - okay um i do not own transformers armada i only own Crescent moon and jadewing.**

**R & R please**

* * *

(**Fourth chapter**)

I walk down the halls of the autobot base with my hand on my chin * for some reason i have a feeling today gonna be an off day but i wonder why * I wonder the base with ideas in my head * i wonder if i should start throwing ideas in for hotshot to get the fact that i love him ugh what is a girl suppose to do around here to get the attention of one mech * i thought as i stopped and snapped my fingers.

I turned around and head toward the others only to find out hotshot was chasing the mini-cons with the children, my mini-con crescent moon was over there talking to jolt and leader-1 * of course he would be doing something like a sparkling would do * i jolted myself at the word * sparkling... i wonder if... no to soon for that.. ugh will my feelings ever stop kicking me in the rear * i thought to myself as i lean my back against the doorway.

I saw hotshot breathing heavy as he placed his hand on the hall.

"oh boy i don't like this game of tag " he whispers as he moved his hand to his mouth " Hey jolt i need you help it's your turn to be it " Hotshot yelled as jolt transformed and flew after the children and the other mini-cons

"Ha ha i think i'm starting to get the hang of this " hotshot said cheerful as i made my present unknown to hotshot while i sat there and lower my yellow visor to the ground

* will i ever build enough courage to tell him, what happen if i'm to late to tell him what if... okay enough ' what ifs's ' just tell him plain out * i said in my mind as i breath in and walks over to hotshot.

"Hotsh-" i was about to say something but got interrupted.

"Hotshot knock it off we got plenty of work to do around here" Red alert said.

"Hey can a bot have alittle fun around here" hotshot said.

"Not when i'm stuck doing all your work the last two hours, and what about your jadewing, did you get all your work done?" Red alert said turning his head toward me.

"Um.. well.. somewhat done.. i uh " i said rubbing my head " my head been unfocus a lot lately" i said truthfully.

"I understand, you may want to spill it soon before it too late" Red alert whisper to me lightly unable for hotshot to hear.

My face plates heat up. if i was in my human form i would be blushing madly right now * optimus and red alert new then that means, oh great my crush on hotshot has became noticeable * i thought as i turn away and walked off embarrassed.

"I'm really not in the mood to argue red alert and what did you tell jadewing? But i'll get my work done don't you worry" hotshot said.

"Nothing you need to know, but if you must find out go ask her yourself" Red alert answered hotshot question.

Optimus came in as i was leaning against the wall with my head lower in a thinking position.

"what's going on here?" optimus asked.

"er.. nothing sir nothing at all " red alert said.

" we were just talking sir just talking thats all" hotshot said.

"just thinking sir " I said * ugh can't this get worst* i thought to myself as threw my hand up stressed as it is my mind has been flooded with love ways and it was starting to hurt my processor as i slumped my shoulders down and walks passed optimus toward the command center.

Optimus watched me and turned his head back to them " We'll lets get back to work we don't have much time" Optimus said.

I enter into the command center and sat down on the large chair and relax a bit only to set my elbows on the computer control and lay my head in my hands * ugh what am i gonna do i can't just walk up and say ' hi hotshot i love you mate ' no thats just stupid, ugh * i thought to myself as i heard the mini-con signal and got up.

I race over to the other quickly as i shouted " I'm ready sir, lets go wrestle some decepticows " i said as i walk to them slowly.

Optimus nodded his head and turn to me " Men prepare to launch, jade i need you here, the place will be to cold for your smaller wings, and allow to use this time to clear your mind " optimus said.

I nodded and looked at hotshot and smile " i understand optimus, with the mini-cons and something else on my mind combine isn't really working on me, i'll come as soon as my mind is clear" I said.

"Alright" optimus said as four of the mechs plus the humans has made their way to the warp room.

I sat down in the command center and watch the video feeds that i was receiving and smiles * good luck hotshot * i thought as i saw the image of the area and shiver at the look.

* to cold maybe optimus is right, i really want to go but my mind isn't clear yet * i thought as is saw the video as i saw the image of four decepticon appear * great decepticows * i thought as i head over to the warp gate.

I look down and found my mini-con waving it arms at me as i open a privet link to hotshot.

: hey mate uh.. i'm warping myself to the south pole : I said .

: What now why? : Hotshot said.

: I kinda spotted something there and i want to get there before you know decepticons get to it mate : I said * i can't tell him i want to be with him it just didn't feel right* I thought to myself.

: Should i tell optimus and red alert ?: Hotshot asked.

I jolt and spoke quickly not thinking : no! don't if optimus knows that i disobey an order i would be in trouble, plus i told him mate that i would be there once my mind is clear : I said quickly * the only thing that need to be stopped thinking is hotshot and i believe i know that * i thought to myself.

: Alright then : Hotshot said as we both shut the privet link off after hearing a roar of his engine.

* does he have to do that ! * i thought to myself as i transformed into my alt and with my mini-con attaching itself onto the right lower wing as it activated transforming my body with a pair of second wings wrapped around my alt form as i smile * now this is sweet, laser proof armor * I thought to myself as the warp activated and sending me to the south pole in a different location of course.

I began to fly around for a few hours before flying pass who i thought i saw was hotshot as i looked again and smiled i knew i was right and flew over him and pass him as i flew over a large earth crack

"what this two autobots sorry bad boy but your going down" starscream said.

I looked up and shot up after him as i activated my blasters and fired at him while he fires at hotshot as i heard starscream said * ugh his voice is to screechy no wonder he called starscream and he ticking this rodeo off* i thought as i dove after starscream and rammed straight into him as i transformed in mid-air at the same time starscream did.

"Don't even think about it starscream" i said.

"And what are you gonna do autobot" starscream said.

"Yall do nothing but hurt poor mini-cons, not letting ya get this one, so take your turkey size rare and head to your bull cow megatron mate" i said with my cowboy accent and starscream didn't like it he was angry for what i said as i activated my neutron blast and pointed at starscream.

I saw starscream fire one more blast at hotshot as i saw hotshot feel off the cliff " no no HOTSHOT!" I yelled as i felt tears forming in under my visor and sliding down my face.

* i knew i should've told him * I thought as i glare at starscream and began to fire my neutron blaster at starscream for a bit as i hear jolt wirring fans and turned my head as i saw hotshot, jolt and carlos on top of the cliff * hot shot oh thank goodness* i thought to as i lift my visor and rubbed my optics clean and lower it back down.

"Oh no starscream and jadewing are at it" Carlos said

"Yeah no kiddin" hotshot said.

"Starscream don't even think about it you hoedown ties not gonna get mini-con" I said as i flipped my neutron blasted and my second pair of wings came out and wrapped around me as starscream take fire upon me, allowing the laser to bounce off me.

" So that your mini-con power, only to shield you, useless " Starscream said with a laughter.

"Hey starwimp, have you heard the word drop down and tie up " I said as starscream glared at.

"The names starscream!" He yelled as i tossed my energy rope around starscream leg and pulled it as he flung down as i pulled my rope toward me.

"Megatron look, the mini-con but no sign of starscream" Demolisher said.

I had gritted my teeth as i pulled on my rope * come on stay down * i said in my mind as i saw starscream fire one of cannon at me and hitting me right in the weakest spot all seeker had, my wings as i felt the jolt in pain but still managed to let the laser bounce off it and slam straight into the rope breaking it.

* no not good * I ran at starscream as he armed lock in battle, only i manage to toss him to the side as i grip onto me tightly and throwing my onto my back as i flipped and spun.

" Starwimp you are so gonna regret ticking the wrong rancher" i said with the cowboy accent.

"Hmph too late autobots i was here first so that mini-con is mine " Starscream said.

"Tch why right, not in your life time mate" I said as i stood up and ran at starscream as i toss a punch at him.

Starscream ducked my punch as i felt him kick me in the lower stomach as i flew back only to slam into the ground and sliding toward the edge of the cliff. I knew the edge was loss enough for my weight to stand up but i didn't both to move. my head starting to feel light i knew something was wrong and the cold was getting to my smaller body.

I watch starscream turn to hotshot as i didn't bother to move.

"Jade wing " hotshot said as he turn to starscream " sorry but my job is to keep the mini-con out of the hands of decepticon like you " i heard hotshot said.

Starscream chuckles " tough talk but your out number look behind you " starscream said.

I turn my head behind hotshot and saw two more decepticon coming in as i try to move but my body giving way to the edge of the cliff, my mini-con detached itself from me, removing the protective wings from my body as i look at it and nodded letting it know to go hide as it ran to hide.

"Hotshot just fight him, don't worry about me!" I said.

"Not a change, i was told to protect you and you are under my protection" Hotshot said

I looked at him * oh hotshot my hotshot * i thought to myself as i felt the pain in my wings * how did i get hurt when i wa... that right my second wings from my mini-con cant cover my hole body* i thought to myself as i grit my teeth as i force myself to stand and ran as the cliff claps under me as i move only to slide behind hotshot.

"Go i'll try to hold them off!" i said.

"Hang on i got an idea" hotshot said.

I saw jolt fans move as hotshot drove toward starscream as starscream fired his cannon and was pushed back as hotshot drove toward a rock as laser were shot at hotshot as i jolted my head and smirks.

"You disappoint me starscr-" megatron tried to finished but got interrupted.

"hey megacow! why don't ya round up for cow licking team and high tail it out of here " I said with a yell * always enjoy seeing him look like a cow with horns* i thought.

"Silence Autobot!" Megatron said as he turned toward me and fires his cannon at me.

I widen my optics from under my visor and jumped to the side feeling the laser gazing the lower part of my wing and my back as i grit my teeth more in pain as i ran while he continue to fire at me as i jumped behind the rock, holding my injury wound.

* maybe not as good as i thought of saying that * I thought again.

"Megatron i.." starscream said.

"Enough of you excuses " megatron said.

"I say it serves him right trying to be a one man army and i think the girl did more damage then he did " Demolisher said.

"Yeah! he look like he gotten beaten up by the girl autobot! but now he a pile of trash" Cyclonus said with a crackle laughter.

"That's enough we gotta mini-con to catch" megatron said.

I watched from behind the rock and listen silently, trying to endure the pain on my back and wings.

"We'll boys it's been a slice " hotshot said as he skidded his tired in the snow and took off with cyclonus following behind.

*Get now i'm stuck like a needle in a haystack, my rope is snapped and my ammunition is running low and if i throw anymore comments at megatron i'm sure to get shot.. and hotshot stuck with carlos in him with cyclonus on his tail ugh what to do!* I yelled inside my head as i watched.

I heard firing coming from demolisher as i looked over the rock and watched hotshot, i mentally forced myself to transformed and fly after cyclonus, knowing the cold will hurt my damage wing but i decided to stick with hotshot throughout the battle.

I flew up above cyclonus as i nose-dived down onto his side, making him lose his balance in the air as i flew next to hotshot.

"Hey i thought you were hurt jade" hotshot said with a worried tone.

"I am but i'm risking my life to save yall the trouble of not getting hurt or worrying the daylights out of me mate" i said in a replied of wincing of the cold air against my wing.

Cyclonus didn't waste no time in regaining his balance as he fired upon us as hotshot turned i followed along with him dodging the laser being fired on us by cyclonus.

"Can't you hit on the broad side of a barn cyclonus your aiming is sucking mate" i said with a smirk forming.

* I know this isn't time for jokes up this is funny he can't hit worth anything!* i thought to myself as i kept moving from side to side.

" hey look! it's hotshot and jade" alexis said.

"Don't worry they know what their doing" red alert said.

Hotshot drove as he skidded close enough to the edge of the cliff as i flew above them as i heard hotshot transformed and jolt saving carlos life i heard a laughter coming from cyclonus.

"Ha ha ha that takes care of your little friend now it's your turn laser pulse attack" Cyclonus said with him crouching.

"Alright if you say so " I said as i transformed behind hotshot and fired my neutron blaster at cyclonis, but little did i know my aim was off as it missed cyclonus right between the legs causing him to stumble back at bit.

"Hey what were you firing!" cyclonus said.

I had to chuckle at it with a wide smirk as i spin my neutron blaster in my hand "their all your's hotshot i need a rest like badly or my wounds will widen up" I said as he nodded, only for my to plop my rear down onto the icy snow.

I watched how jolt and hotshot combined and how hotshot began to fire his cannon at the three decepticons but i couldn't help but feel my face plates heat up * he is fighting for the mini-cons and i can't help but wonder how strong he really is when hotshot puts his mind to it... he is really my hot headed, show off, hotshot. I think i know what to do after this mission * I thought to myself and smiled weakly as i watched.

I heard megatron firing his cannon at hotshot and hotshot dodging it as hotshot growls and megatron walk up to him. hotshot grab me and moved me and himself behind a rock that was blocking the laser shots as i held onto my mini-con closely to my spark chamber.

Me and hotshot looked up and saw cyclonus holding his blaster right at us point blank laughing at us.

"Hello. Bye bye" Cyclonus said as he was about to fire but something pulled him back as his laser went straight into the air.

me and hotshot looked around the rock and notice red alert.

"Red alert! Thanks pal" hotshot said.

"Thanks mate i owe you one!" I called out to red alert.

"Doing my job and nothing more. It's seem you two love birds need a little assistance" Red alert said as he pulled on his wire that was connected to cyclonus and was released.

I felt my face plates heat up once more * i can't hold it in anymore or i'm gonna blow my circuits out * i said in my mind.

I watched as red alert was getting shot at as he slide down the icy slope firing back as one of the shots hit demolisher causing him to jump back and land on his back. as i turned around noticing hotshot was in megatron grasp as my optic's widen under my visor.

"Pardon me but it's your move my friend " Megatron said.

I stood up as i heard hotshot speak.

"Don't worry about me red alert just take em out " Hotshot said.

"no don't " i whisper lowly.

" you are so finished bolts for brains " Cyclonus said as he stood up " nobody sneaks up on me from behind and get away with it, me, understand " he said.

"so then what is he worth to you" megatron said.

Red alert steps back a bit as i held my head down, not once bother to move, frozen from sight of seeing my hotshot in the grasp of a decepticon leader.

"Ya'll know that it low down hog doggie move their megacow! using your own enemy as your shield fore shame, i bet you can't even hit a can if was standing in front of you " I said with my familiar accent.

This startled megatron as he shot a glare toward me but i didn't flinch " You know you're really getting on my never youngling " I heard him say.

"If so then drop the warrior and fight me like a really man and not come her like a hoedown chicken " I said with a smirk as i heard him chuckle with my smirk fading.

"Big words for a girl, haven't you learn to respect your superiors " megatron said as he fired his cannon at me.

I tried to dodge the laser but it came at me to face and it collided right into my left leg as i fell over * dang it why can't i do anything * i thought to myself as i saw red alert fire something like a ring out of his chest as it bounced off demolisher and flew around megatron as it smacked him in the back.

Hotshot transformed and drove toward me as he picked me up bridal style and making his way toward red alert leaving my to blush under my battle mask * thank god i have it on still ugh why am i so weak with emotions * i thought.

"You both okay?" Red alert said.

"heh never better" Hotshot said as he sat me down on my feet.

"Three wounds but not serious i can still wield a gun mate" I said.

Both of them and i laugh a little as i turn my head and saw demolisher getting.

"I'll show those three just twitch and your toast " Demolisher said as he transformed into a battle vehicle.

We three stood there surrounded as i heard chuckling from demolisher.

"Go ahead boys and girl give me a reason" Demolisher said with a poorly chuckling.

"Really demolisher, you can chuckle better than that, but sound like you got a saddle up bird stuck in your vocals " I said as demolisher went quiet but the quiet didn't last long when he growled.

"uh jade this is no time for jokes" hotshot said.

"Who said it was a joke all i was doing is just speaking my mind" i said with a smirk.

I heard a familiar truck engine as i turned my head and notice it was optimus prime, my body began to shake, the cold had finally came over my metal body as i fell over onto one knee with my arms wrapped around me. Hotshot bend down quickly with his arms thrown over me and forcing me to stand just to keep me up.

* great my body is starting to get weaker by the minute, my mind is so clear now * i thought to myself with a silent sigh.

I saw optimus detached his cargo as he drove off the cliff as i saw him transformed into his Bipedal form, landing on the slope of the snow and sliding down with his armed arms out and firing at the demolisher who has starting to groan. Megatron and cyclonus stepped back as i smirked.

"Aww what's wrong megacow too afraid to of to fight back " I said with a smirk.

"Optimus " red alert and i said.

Optimus moved in front of us three " I thought i told you to stay at the base but i am glad you came in time to help us " Optimus said toward me.

"It's always a pleasure to disobey an order when you feel needed sir " I said with a respectful tone.

Megatron grasped with a growl as optimus had his blasters aiming at the decepticons with red alert aiming his at the same place. I was still being held up by hotshot due to the weakness of my body in the cold.

"Retreat!" Megatron said as he warp himself back to base along with two of his decepticons.

"Oh no i forgot about carlos!" hotshot said.

I placed my hands on hotshot shoulder and smiles as i forced myself to stand and moved next to red alert.

I turned my head to see that alexis and rad had made it over there and began to help carlos up as i moved toward them, feeling the ground shake a bit, i knew it was starscream working his way to the mini-con. I tried to transformed but my transforming frozen on me and i realised i had small bit of ice on my body.

* Aww come on no ice can stop this rodeo but it's best if i just settle down a bit * I thought to myself.

I heard the screams of carlos, alexis and rad as i notice red alert was over at the cliff with his chassis open then i realise he used a disc to catch the humans for then fell as i sigh with relief over the over whelming of worried.

I didn't bother to move as i lean against hotshot for a little more support as my legs felt like they were giving out after i felt the ground shook one last time i knew starscream finally gotten ahold of the mini-con but then i heard a whooshing sound and lasers being shot then it shocked me as i heard starscream yelling as he fell from the side of the cliff.

Hotshot arms were still holding me up as it shocked me that we gotten the mini-con from starscream.

We have finally warped ourselves home with the new mini-con plate after a while of spending time in the warm base, i was able to move functionally as i stood beside hotshot.

" hey i wonder what this mini-con would look like?" alexis said.

"Your guess is good as mine alexis" Rad said.

I giggled " man its good to feel warm again after all ice places are not meant for small seekers " I said stretching my joints.

"Hmm maybe next time you'll think before coming to the cold areas " Red alert said.

"Oh ha ha mate " I said with glare at red alert behind my yellow topaz visor.

I turn my head as the mini-con plate began to glow.

"Whoa check it out. amazing" Carlos said.

The image of the mini-con appear and flickers as it faded away and gone back to sleep.

"We'll that's something new right crescent moon " I said as my mini-com nodded his head.

Few hours passed as we gone back to work, i for one was looking for hotshot and decided to stop and help red alert out with the equipment.

I heard the familiar footsteps and lifted my head up as i smile and elbowed red alert to look.

"I guess i owe you an apology red alert" hotshot said.

"You don't owe me anything we're on the same team remember" red alert said.

"I know i said some pretty hard things before and i'm really sorry, 'kay" Hotshot said.

"You don't have to do this you know" red alert said.

optimus made his way through as i stood up and walked next to hotshot.

"Optimus told me before we left that you were an awesome warrior back on cybertron " hotshot said.

Red alert stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder as optimus laughs with him raising a thumbs up and i would giggle.

" so are you, now i believe jadewing has something to do" red alert said as i stomped my foot at him just to put some scare in him.

I heard hotshot chuckle with a big smile on his father as i turn around and place my face close to hotshot and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"That's for saving me back there " i then grab ahold of hotshot face and placed my lips onto his and kissed him lightly " thats for keeping me safe when i knew i was at my weakest " i said and walks away, allowing my battle mask activate to cover my heated face.

Hotshot stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face " what just happen " he said.

red alert and optimus erupted with chuckles as i left the room.

' _that was quite a lesson hotshot learn that day and that he still carries that dumbfounded look on his face very cute i have to say so myself. And i guess we all learn work together as a team after that_ '

I stopped when i found out something " I FORGOT TO TELL HIM!" i yelled and mentally slamming my head into the wall for forgetting * i guess i'll have to tell him sometime * I thought to myself

* * *

**We'll here you go next chapter is coming up soon so stay tune**

**CLM: Wow jade really gathered up some courage.**

**Jade: shut up!**

**CLM: you know you forgot to tell him.**

**Jade: I KNOW!**

**CLM: -snickers- well let just hope hotshot doesn't do anything stupid.**

**R & R**

**Bye**


	6. Episode 6

**Jadewing: Howdy there, Welcome to the new chapter of jungle. before that our Author here like to say a few words before we reach the end of our tied up hoedown rope.**

**CLM: thank you i guess?... Anyways I here to say sorry for the long wait i had to get at least two chapter in for TFP: A.N.L.A.G.W. So forgive me for not updating this story. Like is said in the other story i had trouble with my computer and it totally gotten rid of this chapter twice and i kinda ticked me of to the point where i wanted to be like megatron and blow everything up. Heh so once again i'm sorry and ask forgiveness.**

**JadeWing: Disclaimer: CLM doesn't own transformer armada or its characters and episodes. She only owns her Transformer JadeWing.**

**CLM: yah know screw it if you want to know what happen last episodes, please re-read it before reading this chapter but thats your choice not mine so i'ma go sulk over in the corner for not getting the chance to BLOW anything up -hides in the shadowy corner-**

**Jade: um wow huh i kinda stopped her from doing the ' blowing up anything ' part. Well ENJOY THE STORY. **

* * *

****I was sitting down at the control center, watching the small lined like circle planet for any mini-con signs, but i decided to let my processor wonder a bit in space. Hotshot saw this as an opportunity and decided to slow sneak behind jade.

I yawned a bit and before i knew it i was tackled to the ground from the sudden outburst of hotshot attack as snapped back into realisation quickly to let out a loud scream after hotshot had tackled me into the ground. Lucky i still love the mech as i hear chuckling coming from behind me and i turned my head seeing hotshot laying on top of me. My faceplates began to heat up rapidly as i realised how close hotshot was to my body and face.

' _Okay here i was just minding my own business, Sitting around like a normal cybertronian looking out for mini-con signs then suddenly hotshot decided it time to pull a sneak attack on me. I never felt so embarrassed and yet so ' wanting to have him' moment following through my processor. _ '

" Heh, Got you jadewing" Hotshot said.

"h...hotshot c...can you g..get off of me p...please" I said with a stutter.

Hotshot blinked and stood up, pulling me up as well onto our feet. My faceplates were badly heated up as my cooling fans began to kick in.

"Hey you okay?" Hotshot said as he reached out toward me with his servo as i step back.

" um y..yeah but um... " I tried to say it but i decided to let it go as redalert came.

I lower my head and ran out of the room quickly, so afraid to show my embarrassment.

"What happen" Red alert said look at hotshot.

"I don't know, all i did was jumped her in a surprised attack and the next thing i know her faceplate was all red and her cooling fans were kicking in" Hotshot said.

"Are that oblivious ?" Alexis said.

" uh?" Hotshot looked down at alexis " What?" Hotshot asked confused.

" She in love! With a c_ertain_ Bot, And she trying to figure out how she can tell her feeling to that _certain_ Bot and i _won't_ Tell you _who_ that _certain_ bot is but let me tell you Red alert knows and Optimus knows and So does me, carlos and rad " Alexis explained.

Hotshot stood there, Taking everything she said into his processors as he realised there was certain bot out there that has stolen jadewing spark as he crossed his arms and walks out to find jade to asked about this _certain_ bot.

* * *

A Few moments passed and hotshot hasn't found jade wing, But it turned out that I had began with the sleeping mini-con as Optimus made his way toward me and sleeping mini-con along with red alert. I also notice the carlos and alexis has got to wait for rad.

"Hotshot looking for you, Jade" Optimus said.

"Um not sure if i want to face him though " I said.

Optimus tilted his head to the side and chuckles. I raised my right leg up, bending my knee and setting my foot against the ground as i rest my right arm on my knee with servo hanging down as i lean against the wall with my wings spread out.

"Why is that?" optimus said.

My faceplates began to heat up as my cooling fans kicked in once again as i remember what happen.

" Optimus how did you tell elita-one about your feelings?" I asked.

" I just follow my spark and listen to it and when the time came, i made sure i took her to the crystal gardens and told her how i felt and from then on me and her were meant to be" Optimus said.

I nodded my head " so when i feel as if it the right time to tell him, i would know?" I asked.

"Of course youngling, Your spark will let you know when the time is right" Optimus said.

I heard the familiar footsteps as i turned my head, seeing hotshot enter in and i smiled lightly and nodded at optimus as i stood up.

Optimus, redalert,hotshot and i looked at the mini-con that began to glow on and off as we watched.

"Why is this mini-con still lying dormant " Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure optimus it might be the data being protected" Red alert said.

Red alert pressed a button as the slab the mini-con is on slides into the hold as i watched.

"But how can that happen "Hotshot said.

"I don't know" Redalert said.

"Great so we don't know when it's gonna wake up, But we also don't know when it's gonna change" I said.

The was a clanging sound coming from behind us as we turned around. I began to snicker at the mess grindor.

"Nice entrance Grindor. " Carlos said.

"You guys bring enough supplies with ya" Hotshot asked.

"I'd know. Rad just thought we might need a few goodies from home that's all right rad" Carlos said with his head turned.

Rad chuckles as the alarm goes over and i quickly cover my ears " Shut that Alarm off!" I said.

"that's the beacon signal of a new mini-con, Redalert can you bring it up on the monitor " Optimus asked.

"Yes sir" Red alert said as he brought the monitor up the lined planet zoomed in and the bright dot blinking appeared.

"You got the location? Good lets move out." Optimus said.

We ran to the elevator as we stopped and stood there with me standing between red alert and hotshot and optimus in front of us as we waited for the children.

I watched the children get their jumpsuits on their bodies automatically. We made our way into the warp chamber as i transformed into my aerial mode with my red cockpit open and my mini-con crescent climbed in. I activated my hovers and began to float over top of the autobot's.

"Coordinates are locked in optimus" Red alert said.

"Launch!" Optimus called out.

We all began to stretch and glow as we disappear in a flash through the warp toward the forest. As for me i sent me above the forest were i float over them.

**(Forest)**

I was hovering in the sky far from the autobots but able to see them in the open circle of the forest.

'_ Wow i never though the day to come when we all get to be in a forest, Hoping i can show this to my father. So big So Wide. But in my optic's is a wonderful site before the the other autobots haha it gonna drive them crazy including hotshot.'_

: Uh mates, I'm directly above ya to let yall know: I said over an open comm-link.

: Understood Jadewing, You can come down and join us : Optimus comm-linked back.

: No can do Optimus, The way i see. Trees look every close together and my wings would get in the way. I rather stay in the sky to get a good view of where we are going. Plus an easy point to spot the mini-con: I replied.

: Alright. Keep in contact. : Optimus called through the comm-linked.

I shut the link off as i watched red alert and hotshot transformer into their bipedal form and saw the kids hope out of optimus cab as i transformed as well hovering in the air with crescent on my shoulder.

I look around and decided to fly off, enjoying the air against my wings. I spun around in circles as i stop when i heard ' jolt ' name as i blinks.

: Seriously optimus, I got crescent with me but an extra help wouldn't her, Send him up anyways Hotshot : I said.

I turned around ans saw jolt hovering into the air and flew passed me as i followed behind. I watched jolt stop in front of me and stopped behind him as we began to scan the area. Jolt picked up the location of the mini-con and i nodded as he flew back to hotshot and the others.

: Optimus want me to go get it or wait? : I called through the comm-link.

: Wait for us jadewing, We do not know if the decepticon are there : Optimus said.

:Understood : I replied and nosed down into the forest as i transformed into my human and began to walk around in the forest.

I laugh at hotshot words ' are we really gonna walk ' i heard hotshot said and red alert speaking. * that's my hotshot, want to do it his way * i thought.

I continue on my walk, enjoy listen to their words through the open com-link. I stopped and turned around and heard metal footsteps as i saw it was optimus, red alert and hotshot. I blinked and burst out laughing as the tree branch of pine leaves collided into hotshot face.

" HAHAHA! Hotshot got smacked by a tree!" I said with laughter.

Hotshot growls and raised his foot as he saw began to move on his foot.

" HOTSHOT DON'T!" I yelled.

"No. You can't do that " Rad called out as hotshot stopped the saw on his foot. " You can't cut the trees down. Their living beings that help the earth out" Rad said.

" But they keep getting in the way " Hotshot said

"Just be respectful hotshot after all we are guest here" Red alert said.

"Then what about jadewing, She been a guest on this planet longer then we have" Hotshot asked.

I lower my head " I like earth as my second home but you'll learn to like it as well. just leave the trees alone mate, for me hotshot" I said with a smile.

Hotshot looked at me and smiles back as he lower his hand and i jumped on it positioning myself to sit on his hand.

"Fine, Just for you" Hotshot said.

"Plus the walk will be worth it" Alexis said.

"Hey you guys get over here!" Carlos called out as we turned to him " I think were in luck it looks like there a path up ahead " Carlos said.

"If there a path i like to ride with you hotshot" I said with a smirk.

"You sure?" Alexis said.

"Now you're talking, Let's go jade" Hotshot said.

"There a path. How come there a path way out here" Rad said.

We made our way to the open patch as i blink.

"Ha see I told you so " Carlos said.

"Yeah yeah mate" I said.

"Good call I wonder who could of done this carlos" Alexis said.

I sigh and looked at rad.

"I think i know" Rad said as carlos and alexis turned to look at him.

"This path head in the same direction to the source of the mini-con signal" Red alert said.

" Alright Let hit the trails " Hotshot said as he transformed into his car with me in his driver seat i smirk.

" Let go Hotshot" I said.

"Come on guys " Hotshot yelled as he drove off with me squealing with joy from his high speed "Follow me" He said.

"He really needs to get back on the open road" Red alert said as i heard him over the open comm-link.

"Hmm i think you right " Optimus said.

' _i love hotshot car rides, he fast, and i have to agree with optimus, this forest is driving hotshot crazy for the concrete road. But you gotta love him. My embarrassment of him after that tackle in base i think it disappear... or not. if i keep remembering it '_

"Hey huh jadewing, alexis said there a huh certain bot out there you like" Hotshot said with a curious tone.

" Y..yeah there is " I said with a blush appear on my cheeks.

"So Who is he?" Hotshot asked.

* uh think think jade i can't tell him no no no* i thought as i gulped while my face was turning a little more red.

"i c...can't tell you" I said quickly.

"Why not? I bet i know him " Hotshot said.

I look behind us to see the other following as i sigh " You do know him, But i'll describe him. " I said.

"Really? Alright good ahead" Hotshot said.

"Okay let see he is: Hot headed, Love speed, Somewhat can follow orders, Works hard, he's a soldier, brave, protective, beautiful light blue optics, strong, fast but not to fast and knows how to stand up to or for others" I explained

"hmm, sound like a good bot for you to love" hotshot said with a jealous tone.

I sat in his driver seat and blinks * is he... Jealous?! My hotshot Jealous?! By primus he doesn't even know that i was explaining the bot i love that it is him. He is soo cute when he clueless to know that i love him * I thought to myself with a smile.

"I'm sure glad i found this path way" I heard carlos over the radio that was opening to everyone

" Your right but im still trying to figure out what its doing here" Alexis said.

" It's for Illegal cutting" Rad said.

"Are you serious rad?" Alexis asked

"So what does that mean?" Carlos said.

" It means the cut down trees " alexis stated.

"Without a proper licence " I finished i said through the radio.

"That causes a lot of destruction to the planet" rad stated.

"Because tree and plants produce oxygen need by humans " I said.

"And it helps the global warming by converting carbon dioxide to air. Some times we humans forget the delicate Balance we share to nature what gonna cost us if were not careful" Rad finished.

"So you mean if all these trees keep getting illegally chopped down " Carlos said.

"The global warming with progressively get worst and even earth might became uninhabitable" Rad said.

"You know i really with humans would understand the future of the human race that depend on what we do to protect the environment today" I said with a sigh * i really hate to see this earth planet disappear with so many distruction to it* i thought to myself as i lean back against hotshot driver seat.

" Rad right this planet look like a peaceful glance but it has serious problems " Optimus said.

" I know right, I lived on this planet for to long and i never really look closely enough to see the problem until now sir" I said over the radio.

I look out the side window, enjoying the ride but with a sigh, i was beginning to miss my home world a lot as something clicked into my head. i sat up quickly, almost startling hotshot of my fast reaction.

" Um optimus sir, is it alright if i asked you of something?" I asked through the com-link on the radio.

: Go ahead Jadewing : Optimus said.

" I was wonder if maybe when we uh return home this i could um contact my sire, then maybe if my carrier is still you know alive somewhere that he knows" I asked calmly, praying to myself.

: Youngling, It is wise to know if your carrier is still online somewhere from your sire, i will allow it when we return home : Optimus said with a chuckle.

" Oh thankyou optimus sir. It would be so good to hear from my sire" I said with a large smile on my face.

I looked up as i saw the tree fall over as hotshot turned quickly, only to be jerked a little hitting my head off the side window with a yelp " Whoa! " Hotshot said as he skidded to a stop in front of the tree.

" You alright Jade?" Hotshot said.

I shook my head a bit with a groan as i rub my head a bit " I feel like a cattle just ran over my head, ugh major Processor ache " I said as i step out of hotshot cab.

"Hotshot, Jadewing" Optimus said.

"You alright?" Red alert said.

Both Mechs stopped nears us as i shook my head as i transformed into my bipedal form " My motherboard feels like is had a stamped on it, But nonetheless i am fine mates" I said with my rancher accent.

Hotshot transform into his bipedal form " Yeah i'm okay but that was close" He said.

"Ooh shoot, i miss him" Cyclonus said.

I turned my head and glares at the helicopter decepticons " HEY it's cyclochick" I said as i burst out laughing.

Cyclonus looks at me with an anger look " it's Cyclonus" He said with a glare.

"We'll sorry, if i forget your name, Along with starpig and Demolisheep and Megacow" I said. * Oh i am so gonna be offline for the nicknames of farm animals i given these decepticons, But what did you expect they sound like the certain animals i seen. Megatron the cow. Starscream the pig. Demolisher the sheep and Cyclonus the Chicken. This is what i get for being raised on a farm* I said to myself.

"It's them!" Rad said.

Red alert and optimus both transformed into their bipedal form " Decepticons" Red alert said.

" I should've known " Rad said.

"We came for the mini-con" Demolisher said.

"Not if your gonna use it for evil purposes" Optimus said.

"What we do with it is none of your business Optimus prime " Megatron said.

I growled and glares at megatron " Of course it's our business. Those mini-con deserve Freedom not work as slaves to your will!" I said.

Megatron growls at me " Blasted them " He said.

I stood my ground as i called my crescent mini-con to powerlinkx with me as my second set of wings came out and wrapped out me, Using them as a shield to cover the weak spots around my body, as i pulled out my own blaster and began to to fire as well.

"Kids run!" Red alert said as they did.

On of the blaster hit a trees as they were set on fire " The trees are on fire!" Rad yelled.

"Don't shoot unless you have a clear line of fire we must on harm this forest" Optimus said.

"Come on are you serious" Hotshot said.

"That's an order" Optimus said.

I heard starscream transformed as i disengaged my mini-con and told it to stay with the others as i transformed and gone after starscream.

:uh Jadewing where are you going! : Hotshot said over the com.

:I'm Going after starscream before he gets the mini-con : I replied.

:Alright just... Be Careful I don't want to lose you: Hotshot said.

I smiled in my altmode * aww he does care that soo sweet that's my hotshot. I wonder if i should still tell him. OKAY focus mini-con starscream got it* I thought to myself, trying to keep up with starscream.

I notice starscream turned around as i fire a missile at him, but ended up hitting cyclonus as starscream was about to fire a shot but missed and hits the trees, causing the fire. I stopped in the mid air as i watched the two decepticons argue over the mishap of the attack.

I watched the autobots ran off to get something to stop the fire as i flew after them, knowing they may need help.

Once they stopped i flew down and transformed into my bi-pedal form.

"This is a very dangerous situation. lets put out this fire" Optimus said.

"Yes sir" Red alert said.

"But optimus what if the decepticons get to the mini-con first" Hotshot said.

"Put out this fire is more important the safety of the world and wildlife in this forest take priority " Optimus said.

"I understand sir" I said as i stood beside hotshot.

"Lets concentrate on fighting this fire" Optimus said.

"Yes sir" hotshot said.

"Let's get to work" Red alert said.

"Understood sir" I said.

We went our separate ways as i turned around and activated my hover jets as the blast of heat from my hover jets began to fire against the fire, putting it out slowly. I turned my head and saw hotshot slam into the tree in his vehicle mode as he skidded his back tires into the ground, sending dirt into the fire, as it was putting the fire out slowly.

I turned my head once again as i saw red alert using a laser in the ground to keep the fire from spreading. " Ugh Crescent PowerLinkx" I yelled as my mini-con powerlinkx with me as my second wings came out, only for me to move them, causing a gust of wind to brush against the fire, putting the fire out a little slow then.

" I know what to do, We will use the container and create a fire extinguisher, agree. And with Jadewing powerlinx with crescent we be able to use the gust she forming to stop the fire faster" I heard red alert as i smile.

"Do it! " Optimus turned to me " Jadewing Put as much power into your second wings to put out that fire!" Optimus said.

" Understood Optimus Sir" I said as i put a little more force into my wings to create a larger wind gust against the fire.

I saw hotshot push down a tree that was on fire " The fire closing in" Red alert said.

"I... agree... sir" I said as i wast beginning to breathe heavy.

"Hang tough once leader-one get here we'll be fine" Red alert said as i nodded.

I hear the sound of the container coming toward us " Just in time old friend, Container Open" Optimus said.

The container opened and shifted into a small battle base " okay men let's do this, Red alert take the lead" Optimus said.

"I'm on it sir" red alert said.

" Lets give them a hand" Rad said.

I realised i stayed in powerlinkx to long as my mini-con crescent known something wrong, as he disengaged without my permission, I began to collapse over as my open under my yellow topaz viser offlined.

Hotshot turned around hearing the loud sound of something hitting the ground and to his shock he saw me laying there as he ran over to me " optimus! Jadewing Down!" Hotshot said.

Optimus turned and saw what had happen " She must be low on energon, Because of the powerlinkx, she'll be fine, Stay with her though hotshot" Optimus said as hotshot nodded.

Red alert began to hook up the tubes to the weapons as he finished he spoke " Alright i got everything hooked up now" he said.

"Good work" Optimus said.

"All set" rad said.

Hotshot stayed beside me as i was in stasis from the lack of energon " ready when you are" Hotshot said.

" Here goes, I'm starting the pump" Red alert said as the tubed began to pump the water from the river.

"The pressure looks good, Here comes the water" rad said as The mini-cons began to fire the water onto the fire.

"So much for the blaze" Hotshot said with a smirk.

"Yay it's working" Alexis said.

"Excellent" Carlos said.

I started to come too as i stood up and rubbing my helm as i realised i had passed out from the powerlinkx.

"Optimus we can handle things here, you guys go stop the decepticons" Rad said.

"Okay Thanks" Optimus said.

"Jade you awake, You think you can fight?" Hotshot asked.

I smirked at him " You bet not letting some powerlinkx drain me from a fight " I said as i transformed into my jet mode as i flew off into the sky.

" Alright lets go" Hotshot said .

I began to fly toward the mini-con as i was followed by the others, as i stopped and optimus placed his hands together and fire off a red beam to stop demolisher shots as i growl.

"Decepticons you little hunting trip ends here " Optimus said.

"I though we chased you off Prime Get them" Megatron said.

I was in the air watching them go after the others as i search for starscream as i heard starscream said transformed, I turned and saw him go after the mini-con as i hit my boosters and flew after him, My to my guess i was to later as i saw him transformer and pull out his sword as he swung it into the tree slicing it in a few pieces as he grabs the mini-con and activated it.

Starscream chuckles as i stopped and transformed into mid-air as he turns around as i watched as swindle appears and transformed.

"I have enough power to rule the land and the sky come to me swindle" I heard starscream as the mini-con swindle drove from and to starscream as they combined as they do, I saw starscream cannon appear over his shoulders and began to glow as he fires them, One of the cannons were shot at me and the other shot at the others.

I dodge to the side as i growl " Crescent Combined!" I said as my mini-con and i combined once again as the second pair of wings came out as i swung them and caused a large gust, as the wind began to glow, sending spiral crescent moon blades at starscream, Only to hit him and cause him to fall over a bit.

" It's over Starscream, Hand over the mini-con!" I said.

"Not a chance" Starscream said as he fires another cannon blast at me as i moved my second right wing over my body, blocking it.

" What do you think you doing starscream" Megatron asked.

"Let em show you the incredible power, Behold" Starscream said as he fired another blast from his cannons as it collided into my left second wing causing me to yelp as the bright light began to glow around up, knowing my left second wings began to disappear.

"Look what i have done my powers are awesome" Starscream said.

"He's out of control" optimus said.

Hotshot looks up at me and saw that i was missing a second side wing as I growl, Still managing to stay in the air.

"You'll pay starscream. Decepticon Retreat" Megatron said as he and his decepticons warped away.

I flew down to the ground as i disengaged from my mini-con, as soon as i touched the ground, i stumbled forward, almost falling over as i felt the arms of hotshot warped around me, holding me up.

"Hey autobots, Including you jadewing you better keep an eye on me for now on" Starscream said with laughter as he warped away.

"He's right he could cause us a lot of trouble" Red alert said.

"Yah ask me he got a few circuits lose" Hotshot said.

"Indeed.. Mate" I said as i felt hotshot pick me up in bridal style as i was to weak to move.

"Optimus!" Rad said.

"Huh" Optimus looked over.

"Good new we were able to put the fire out" Rad said.

"Good work team" Optimus said.

"I sure hope no one other then jade got hurt" Hotshot said as he was hold me in his yellow and red arms, as i lay my head on his shoulder.

" Everybody is okay " Carlos said.

"Hey what happen here and what happen to her? Don't tell me the decepticon got to the mini-con panel before you did." Rad asked.

"Unfortunately that exactly what happen and mystic got wounded in the process" optimus said.

" hey sorry we shouldn't of left the fire and help you guys instead" Rad said.

"No rad your wrong all of you took over for us and you put the fire out you did the right thing we'll have another chance to win back the mini-con but we wouldn't have another chance to save the environment if it weren't for you" Optimus started.

I came to as i look over and smiles " If this Environment and the forest were lost then it take years for thing to go back the way it were " I finished.

Optimus turned his head and nodded " You stopped disaster from happening I'm stratified the way things turned out " Optimus said.

"So are we" Rad said.

I would groan as it felt like my wings were destroyed " The next time i see starscream he gonna wish he never mess with the wrong cowgirl" I said as hotshot chuckled at threat.

**(Base)**

We all returned to base after the lost of the mini-con but after saving the forest, i had suffer a lost of amount of energon from within me, my mini-con made the right decision of disengaging and i was sitting in the rec room, drinking my own regular energon cub, only to take sips of it.

I heard the rec room door open and i turned my head, seeing hotshot enter into the room, heading over to the energon department to get an energon cube.

"You had some battle out there against starscream" Hotshot said.

"Yeah" I replied back with a sigh.

"Is something wrong jadewing" Hotshot looked over to her with a questionable look as he had gotten his energon cube.

I shook my head " mmm no nothing wrong just thinking" i said.

Hotshot sighs as he rubs the back of his head " Listen jade uh if your ever troubled or in trouble with something, you can always tell me and i'll uh try to help you out" he said.

I smiled and stood up as i walk over to him and give him a small kiss on the cheek " Thanks hotshot, Is there anything you want to know about this _certain_ bot" I said with a hidden smirk.

"Uh um y..yeah, if it the bot that i know if he we'll in this very base?" Hotshot said.

"I'll give you a hint, Yes he is in this base, He got a mini-con, And he is friends with the kids and their mini-cons including mine. Plus he loves to drive fast on the open roads Those are the hints i'm giving you. " I said finishing off my energon cube.

Hotshot stood there to think as I left the Rec room to the communication room " Optimus, I'm here to contact my sire" I said.

"Yes of course" Optimus said as he logs onto the computer to send in the communication toward cybertron base.

"Optimus prime to Autobot HQ, Do you read" I heard optimus said.

There was a static forming through as the screen changed to a recongizable mech called jetfire as i watch with a wide smile.

:_Jetfire here, Optimus prime it is good to hear from you sir_ : I heard jetfire voice.

"Likewise jetfire, i'm calling in to tell you we found your daughter" Optimus said.

Everything went silent as soon the communication doors open, Jetfire has fallen over with a loud ' crash ' as i stood there blink as i burst out laughing at my father glitching moment.

"Jetfire?" Optimus said.

" That's my sire for you haha he didn't expect that to happen" I said.

Hotshot chuckled from behind me as i turned around and smiles as i face back to the computer screen to see jetfire finally out of his glitching process as he came up really close to the screen : _OPTIMUS LET ME SEE HER_!: Jetfire yelled with excitement.

"I can see where you get all your excitement now" hotshot said.

"hey i take that as a complement thank you " I said as optimus looked at me and nodded.

I walked over to stand in front of the screen and smiled widely as i got a good look at my sire, I saw the same yellow topaz eyes of his, His white color armor mixed with a large amount of gray on his wings with a bit of red and yellow with a large gray and red cannon on his one arm, I saw his yellow battle mask over his mouth as i smile.

"Hello sire it's been a long time" I said.

:_J..Jadewing is that you?!_: Jetfire said with shock seeing me as a full grown femme with the Full body dirty white armor From helm to pede with a green lines on my wings a red cockpit on my chest as my yellow topaz visor was stair straight at him.

" It's is me sire " I said with calm and joyful voice.

:_ Look at you, My jetling is full grown, aww man i missed so much, When i get there, I expect a warm welcoming hug_: Jetfire said.

I giggle " Yeah we'll I expect a flying race when you get here " I said with a smirk as my white battle mask similar to jetfire battle mask appear around my mouth.

:_ Your carrier was right your like me then her, Have you been in any battles yet? i bet you have, been kicking con bums over there ? _: Jetfire said.

"Of course why wouldn't i be, When you get here, You are gonna get your own mini-con i already got mine when they first awaken but anyways hows carrier have you found her yet?" I asked.

Everything went silent again as i saw my sire lower his head as i spot a glint of pain in his optic's as i stepped back a bit and placed my hands over my guarded mouth as my battle mask deactivated.

:_ s..she never made it... i failed t..to save her... jadewing... my jetling... listen i need you to stay online for me until i get there. I know it hard for losing a carrier but promise me you'll keep fighting to protect those mini-con and the ones you love... Including ' him ' that is in that base with you. But i must go... it's good to see you jadewing... I love you my gem jetling"_ : Jetfire said as he cuts the communication off.

"Love ya too sire " I said quickly before the communications went off as i turned around and lowers my helm to face the ground.

" I am sorry to hear that jadewing, we are here for you" Optimus said placing his hand on her shoulder.

I looked up and pull up a small hurtful smile " I know " I said as i walk away leaving hotshot and optimus alone in the Comm room and head outside to sit.

* That explains why i haven't felt my carrier bond, she must of offline when i was still in stasis... at least my can feel my sire bond it small and unnoticeable but i know it's there and i hope he comes here soon" I thought to myself.

I sigh and looked at the sky with a sorrow smile and lean back against the rock as i offline my visor and optics as i fell into recharge under the fallen sun to dark night.

* * *

**I know this one is a little longer then the other ones, So i though of it. Next chapter is a Secret chapter which will be as parts.**

**I know this one is late and yes i came up with new names for cyclonus, Starscream and Demolisher xD**

**If anyone what to though in ideas for two of my stories go for it, I'm happy either way.**

**R & R and Enjoy.**

**Bye**


	7. Secret Chapter Part 1

**Jadewing: Howdy Folks Taking over for CLM. Ready for this secret chapter Part 1 My past of how i came to be Born into the world of cybertron. Both Carrier and Sire will be in this on Along with the other Armada Characters if my memory data banks serves right but anyways on with the disclaimer. Crescent mind helping me **

**Crescent: -beeps boops: bops beeuuups- ' Disclaimer: Transformers armada doesn't belong to CLM. JadeWing, Crescent and Jadewing Carrier Belongs to CLM And the secret chapters.'**

**Jadewing: Thankyou Crescent anyways while our Dearest, Lovable -she pointed to CLM- author is sleeping on her so called metal bed with just a sheet a blanket and a pillow wonder how humans can sleep on something so hard anyways I would suggest enjoying the story because this is only the beginning.**

**CLM: -snores-**

**Jadewing: -smirks and sneaks over. Pulls out a marker and draws a mustache, a beard and a swirl with a star and a circle around the eye- DECEPTICON ATTACK MEGACOW, DEMOLISHEEP, CYCLOCHICKEN AND STARPIG IS HERE - yells -**

**CLM: AHHHH -wakes up and fall off the bed- JADEWING! **

**-jadewing runs off and CLM chases-**

**Optimus: -shakes his helm- Younglings. Enjoy the story while you can before these two ruin it**

**Megatron: Yesss Please**

**Jadewing and CLM: HEY!**

**-Both mechs run out of the story as CLM chases them and jadewings stays becaused of her telling the story-**

* * *

I woke up from my recharge as i realised i was still outside, i turned my head and saw the rising sun * hmm must of slept outside, the other must be worried about me* i thought to myself as i stood up. I decided to stretch my arms over my head, feeling my joints moving back into place from the hard cold ground. I flutter my wings a bit, as i head inside.

I made my way to the rec room, with a yawn escaping my mouth, i saw the three mechs that i know sitting at the table with their energon before i could speak i let another yawn escape * morning yawns how i hate them * i shook my head and walked over to the energon department and grabbed a regular energon cube as i head over to the three mech who were enjoying their morning conversation.

" Morning mates" I said before taking a sip from my energon.

" Morning Jadewing, I though you be sleeping still, it quite early for you to be up" Red alert said.

" Morning jade glad to see your up where you go yesterday " Hotshot asked.

Optimus nodded his head in a greeting way as i took another sip of my energon before speak but before i got the chance to talk i let a yawn escape once again from my mouth " Ugh i hate morning yawns! " I said as i sat down.

"I went outside, turn out i fell into recharge while the sun was lowering so i had a early recharge then when i woke up the sun was just raising from the horizon. Beautiful sight to see, i seen it so many times i can never stop being amazed of it" I said as they nodding in agreement.

Hotshot looked at her a little worried " hey uh jadewing what happen after you spoke to jetfire, i saw you step back from the screen?" he asked.

I lower my helm down and sighs as i stayed quiet for a while as i look at my energon, i sat down and took a sip from my energon cube knowing it was now half empty.

" Carrier didn't make it is what my sire said, after i spoke to him, he left and i went outside to be alone, it hurts not to see your carrier one more time before the passing " I said as i was trying not to choke on my sorrow but i pull a hurtful smile.

A few moments later i saw still in the rec room with the mech, They knew i was hurting when i went quiet, i heard the door open and turned my head as i saw the children walk in.

" Hey morning" rad said.

"Good morning" alexis said.

"Morning amigos" carlos said.

"Morning mates" I said with a sorrow greeting as i turned my head away from them as i was staring at the empty cube.

"Um jade can we ask you something?" Alexis asked.

The three mechs looked at jade and the humans as they smiled " Sure why not mate" i said.

"Can you tell us about what you were like on cybertron" carlos asked as i sigh.

"Sure carlos, Even optimus knew what i was like on cybertron, he is the closes mech i know since sparkling hood you could say he's like an older brother to me" I said as i heard optimus chuckled as i shot him a glare through my visor but it seems to never phase him.

*I will find a way to get under that mech armor one way or another, i been determined to find a way since i been a sparkling and i still can't find a way* I thought to myself and shook my helm as i turned my attention to the children.

"What would you like to know more about me ?" i asked.

"We were wondering if you can give us part of your life to us since we know the part of you being a human/transformer on earth" Rad said as i smiled.

"I was wondering when you guys were gonna asked that and since there no mini-con alert yet i guess i can tell it" Jadewing said.

"Hmm this should be interesting" red alert said as hotshot nodded his helm in agreement.

"great!" The three humans said at a union as i giggle.

" If my memories data banks serves me right i should remember my sparkling hood... Ah yes there we go " I smiled as i activated a holoprojector image of my memories through my visor " It all started the day i was sparked " I started.

**(The Past)**

" Oh jetfire look at her, she inherited your white colors and yellow topaz and mostly of you" Carrier said as the Ocean green Seeker with red lines on the wings that had a Light Blue visor over her Light blue optic's laying on the berth, hold a smaller white sparkling with jade green lines on her wings a red cockpit on her chest, yellow topaz Visor and looked very similar to jetfire.

Jetfire chuckles and smiles behind his battle mask as he touched my helm lightly " She is definitely a gem to us a jetling gem " Jetfire said.

"Gem? hmm oh jetfire we should call her jadewing" The carrier said with joy in her voice.

"Jadewing" jetfire spoke light as i cooed at it causing him to chuckle " I believe she likes it, OceanLight" Jetfire said.

I began to yawn and cozy myself into my carrier arms as my visor offlined itself as i feel into recharge, letting my sire and carrier awed at the sight of my in her arms.

But my recharged didn't last long when a loud sound came from the from of the medical building as jetfire stood up. I began to cry as carrier held my close her to her.

"Jetfire whats going on?" Oceanlight asked

"I don't know, Stay here and keep jadewing safe" Jetfire said as he left the room.

OceanLight nodded her head as she looks down at me and smiles " My little daughter hush now, no one will harm you as long as your safe, so stay close to me, and i'll protect you from danger, so hush now my little sparkling, i am here for you, so rest your optic's and goes back to recharge" Oceanlight sang to me as i dozed off once again back into recharged.

Oceanlight had kept humming the same part of the song to keep me in recharge as the noises were getting closer and louder. Jetfire rushed in " We need to more now! Decepticons are coming and the only safe place if to get you to the autobot HQ " Jetfire said.

"How are we gonna get there" Ocean got up quickly, holding me close to her " we are long away from there jetfire" Ocean said.

" Take Flight how else, The other have gotten out of the medical building " Jetfire Explained and pulled oceanlight close to him along with me as he jumped out of the windows, Only to keep up in the air " Ocean activate you hovering jets and we'll make it there" Jetfire said.

"Of course " Oceanlight said as she did so, jetfire let her go as he grabs her hand and began to flight toward the autobot HQ. I began to squirm in my carrier tight grasp on me that was protecting me from falling.

"It's alright little jade, Your safe" Ocean said as there was a loud explosion behind us as we didn't stop.

Jetfire stopped and motion oceanlight to land as she did so, jetfire walked ahead and looked around, to much of his surprise the autobot HQ was close and he turned around and looked at oceanlight as he took her hand and pulled her into a sprint, hoping to get there before the decepticons do.

I was still squirming as i let out a loud cry, my carrier was trying to calm down me down with her humming of the song, it worked for a little only to let whimpers to surpass. My sire and carrier made their way finally to the HQ autobots as soon as the door open they were greeted by the Optimus prime, Himself.

"Jetfire, Oceanlight, come as soon as i saw you in visual range of our camera we didn't expect to see you" Optimus said as he lead them into the base.

" Forgive me for arriving unannounced Optimus sir, Our sparkling was just born and it is the beginning of the battle i believe"jetfire explained.

"Yes jetfire it is, I am sorry your sparkling has gotten into our cause along with your mate" Optimus said.

"No one knew this was gonna happen, Jadewing is only the few of the sparklings that gotten mixed into the war, If this war get out of hand i have planned to send my sparkmate and sparkling of cybertron" Jetfire said.

"I see, that is a good idea jetfire, i will allow it if or when the war get out of hand, Now come we must get your rooms in order as well" Optimus said.

-**_10 orbital cycle years later-_**

I sat there watching my sire and i turned to my carrier who was sleeping on the berth as i stood up but plopped down as jetfire turned around to wonder what dropped and looked down at me and smiled behind his battle mast.

" Trying to walk " Jetfire said as i smiled. I was a late bloomer i saw slow in learn of walking, crawling and talking. but i smiled at him as i tried to stand up but only to fall over again.

"Here let me help you" jetfire said as he moved from his seat to the ground where he bend his knees, he moved his large hands to my smaller hands as he pulled me up to my feet gently, i would squeal knowing i was on my feet.

Jetfire chuckles as he let go of my hands as he steps back toward the door and bend down with his hands out " Come to me my little jade" sire said.

I blinked under my visor as i moved my feet wobbling a bit but managed to catch my balance as i took another step only to move a little faster, my arms were stretched up. Soon as i gotten to him, i collapse into his arms as he chuckles, giving me a light protective hug " Good job my little jetling " jetfire said.

Me and sire didn't know that my carrier was awaken as she spoke " Who said she was gonna be a jetling she may end up being a seeker like me" Oceanlight said.

"mmm Who said she may be a seeker like you but may turn out to be a jet like me?" Jetfire said with a smirk hidden under his battle mask.

"Touche my love" Oceanlight giggles lightly " I believe it's time for us to train the rookies. but who do we leave jadewing with?" Oceanlight said.

"hmm, I believe optimus is off duty for a bit, he could watch her, but i do not want to leave her in the hands of the Third in command or scavenger even though he likes sparkling when he hide it under all that scary pride he carries " Jetfire said.

"Maybe we could leave her with one of the femmes here?" Oceanlight asked.

"Nah, I don't trust those femmes, and elita one isn't here she at the femme command center away from here" Jetfire said and oceanlight nodded in agreement.

While my creators were talking about who will watch me, i decided to take this opportunity to practice my walking and when i did i manage to sneak out. I began my adventure down the halls and when i did fall, i would crawl my way around, surprisingly i haven't been notices by any of the mechs who where way taller, bulky or skinny and different colors then me.

I would stop and sit down in the middle of the hallway, not knowing where i was at, until a pair of purple hands grab me, and picked me up as i turned my head to see who it was as i notice the mech had a big smile and began to cradle me in his large arms as i heard his voice.

"Now what are you doing wondering the hallways without your creators" The mech said with a loud yawn.

I simply giggled as i heard a pair of heavy footsteps coming to us as i tilted my head out of curiosity as the mech came around the corner who was red and blue with regular yellow eyes " Scavenger, have you-" he stopped and spotted me in the large mech arms as he chuckles " i see you found jadewing" He said.

"Ah, so that this little one name, who are her creators, prime" scavenger asked.

"Jetfire and Oceanlight" he turned his attention to me once again " Now Jadewing, your creators are looking for you, and since you started to walk it's best to get you back to your creators. " Optimus looks at scavenger " You're welcome to take her there " He said.

"I think, I'll do that, i can tell this one gonna be a handful" Scavenger said.

**(Out of the Past)**

I shut the holoprojector image video off and looks at the children " I'll tell you the rest later on" I said with a smile.

I turned my head to the mechs who were still in the room. I could tell optimus was smilling behind his mask and hotshot with a shocking look and red alert to was smiling.

"Wow who knew you were gonna be trouble" Alexis said.

"Don't let looks fool you, they can be very deceiving " I said with a wide grin.

"Uh yeah" rad said taking a nervous step back.

"Your right" carlos said.

I laughs at them and stood up " I'm gonna hit the recharge now " I said with my arms stretched over my head as the sleepy yawn escape from my mouth. I tossed the empty cube into the trash bin and walks out of the rec room with a sleepy walk, my visor flashing off and on. Once i reached my quarters the door slide open, as i fell over, colliding onto my berth, instantly falling into recharge.

* * *

**I know it's the first part, And it's short the Second part will be where she meets hotshot. yes i introduce scavenger in a little early into the show and same with jetfire, but i wanted to get at least the first part of the past in it. So yeah.**

**The small song oceanlight sang was by me, i claim that part.**

**R & R and Enjoy.**

**Bye**


End file.
